LIES, LOVE, and OBSESSION
by selfproclaimedbeauty05
Summary: Yuki and Hiro have been having an affair. Hiro wants to end it. Yuki won't let him because, Hiro is his obsession. Hiro soon realized he couldn't end it even if he wanted to because he is addicted to Yuki. Extreme YAOI,bad language, bondage, and etc...
1. Fuck ME NO FUCK YOU

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters from Gravitation I don't own the characters from Gravitation.

Warning! This story may contain so Shuichi bashing. Please don't be mad Shuichi and Yuki fans. I had to do this pairing. I didn't find a lot of stories of them and the ones I did find kinda sucked.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

Chapter One: Fuck You No Fuck ME

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiro said swinging his door open.

"I am here to talk to you, but now talking is far from my mind." Yuki smiled and pushed past Hiro, entering his apartment without his permission.

"I am not doing anything. You are with Shuichi, remember? He is also my best friend." Hiro slammed his door shut.

"Why get morals now? I have been fucking you for almost a week now. Besides, I don't care if he is your friend. Hell I could care less if he was your brother. I want you. I know you want me." Yuki walked over to the redhead. He looked Hiro up and down. He smiled. Hiro was wearing some extremely low jeans. They were tight and hug his body just right You could see the lower part of his abdomen. That was Yuki favorite part of Hiro. Those two lines drove him insane. He had on a white tank top or a wife beater. That was what Hiro called it. It also hugged his chest just right. Yuki was getting hard. Hiro's body was gorgeous with and without clothes. He was muscular but lean. With his red hair down , it just made him more fuckable.

"What is so fucking funny, asshole?" Hiro glared at Yuki. The blond hair man was making him nervous. He knew Yuki was right. He had been sleeping with him for almost a week. Hiro fucking loved it. Yuki would fuck him so hard sometimes he couldn't get out of bed for a whole day. He never let anyone take him before. Hell he never had sex with a man before Yuki. Yuki was truly a man that made you weak when he touched you or kissed you. Every time he heard his voice or seen him, Hiro would go hard instantly. Shit, he was hard now thinking about him.

"It is funny that you want to stop seeing me behind Shuichi's back. I loved the voicemail you left me. You know you couldn't end it, even if you really wanted to." Yuki walked closer to Hiro, backing him into the door. He pressed himself into Hiro.

"Don't do this, Yuki. I can't do this to Shuichi anymore. I… we.. Can't do this anymore." Hiro struggled to move Yuki away. He knew Yuki could feel his erection. He would used that to his advantage. Yuki put both his hands on Hiro's hips and started grinding his erection into Hiro's. Hiro bit his lower lip so he wouldn't moan. The friction Yuki was causing felt so damn good. He knew that if he moan Yuki wouldn't let up.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Yuki grind harder into Hiro. Hiro whimpered a little. He still refused to moaned. He bit his lip harder almost drawing blood. Yuki could tell that Hiro was trying to hold back. He decide he would break the younger man. He would make him want it so bad that his body would tremble. Yuki slipped his hand up Hiro's shirt and began to play with his left nipple. Hiro let a moan escape his lip.He knew it was his weak spot. Yuki pinched the nub making it grow hard. Hiro moaned again. Yuki kissed the redhead hard. He played with the others tongue with his tongue. He wanted to taste every inch of Hiro. Fuck , he was such a damn turn on. He broke the kiss letting Hiro breathe. He began sucking at the boy's neck. He nibble and bit at his neck. He didn't care if he left marks. He wanted to let people know he belong to him. He bit roughly into Hiro's neck causing him to wince. 

"Yuki. Please…stop." Hiro moaned. Yuki was putting him close to the edge. He wouldn't be able to think clearly if Yuki didn't stop. Why was he so not himself when the blond was around.

"No, I am already hard. I don't intend of leaving until I fucked you to sleep." Yuki throw off his jacket. He dropped to his knees and started unbuttoning Hiro's jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I am doing?" Yuki pulled off Hiro's jeans and boxers in one swift movement. He tossed the pants behind him. Hiro's cock was standing at attention with precum oozing off of it. Yuki licked the head first. That caused Hiro to tremble slightly. With that Yuki began to suck Hiro off. He was going slow at first. Going up and down Hiro's length slowly while wrapping his tongue up and down the length in the process.

"Fuck.!" Hiro yelled. He entangled his fingers in Yuki's blond locks. Yuki began to pick up the pace and deep throat him. He tighten his grip around Hiro's length. He began playing with the redhead's balls. Hiro's legs began shaking. He started thrusting into Yuki's mouth. He didn't go hard but when Yuki picked up the pace, he thrust harder. Yuki didn't mind instead he grabbed Hiro's hips to pull him in deeper. He was now touching the back of Yuki's throat. Hiro started literally fucking Yuki's face.

"YUKI! I am about to come." Hiro screamed. Yuki deep throat him one more time. Making Hiro cum hard into his mouth. Yuki didn't swallow, he was going to use Hiro's load for lube. Hiro's whole body was trembling now. That was the most powerful orgasm he had ever experience. He was so caught up in his orgasm that he didn't even notice Yuki had taken off his pants and used his cum for lube. The next thing he knew Yuki picked up his left leg, placing it on his right shoulder, and slid inside him. He was now trapped between the door and Yuki.

"Ahhhh…Fuck. You are still so fucking tight."

"Mmmm.." That was all Hiro could say. Yuki began pounding into him. Hiro was getting hard again. Yuki picked up Hiro's other leg and held it up. This cause Hiro to open up more and Yuki struck his spot.

"Oh SHIT! Don't fucking stop." Hiro wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, taking Yuki in deeper. Yuki picked up the pace. Moving in and out of the redhead swiftly striking the younger boy's spot every time. He could feel Hiro legs trembling again. Hiro felt so fucking good. He loved fucking Hiro. He was so warm and tight. Damn. He loved how Hiro would tighten his muscles every time he pulled in and out of him. He know he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt Hiro start scratching at his back. Luckily, he hadn't taken off his shirt. He would have a hard time trying to explain scratches on his back to Shuichi, but Shuichi was so dumb he probably would believe anything he told him. Yuki began to suck on Hiro's neck again causing the young man to scream. Yuki was now fucking him harder. Hiro wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist causing the blond to go even deeper. He was close to another orgasm. Yuki began to stroke Hiro's erection. He was going the same pace as his thrusts.

"Yuki, I am cumming!" Hiro screamed. He tighten around Yuki, causing him to cum hard inside him. Hiro followed only seconds later all over Yuki and his shirt. Hiro's body went limp in Yuki's arms. Yuki slid out of Hiro and lower them both to the floor. He was on his back while Hiro was laying on top of his chest. He didn't even let Shuichi do that. The carpet felt somewhat cooler on his warm skin. He wrapped his arms around Hiro.

"I knew you wouldn't stop me."

"Huh… I am so tired." Hiro was listening to Yuki's heart. The rhythm was so soothing. His body felt so weak. He couldn't even move. Yuki did this to him often. He knew he would not be able to stop messing around with him anytime soon. He was having an affair with his best friend's boyfriend and all he could do was close his eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep.

"I guess I will be spending the night." Yuki reached for the jacket above his head and covered Hiro with it the best he could. He knew the redhead was asleep. He started running his hands through the his hair. His hair was so soft.

Even though he knew Hiro could not hear him. He had to say it, because he would never let Hiro know when he was awake. "I couldn't leave you alone, even if I tried." It was something that attracted him to Hiro. He was intelligent, confident, sexy, not clingy, and he didn't nag him or annoy him. Hiro didn't talk to him like he was going to break or like he was fragile. Even though he knew everything that was going on with his past and Shuichi, he never made him choose. He was never thinking of himself. Only about not hurting Shuichi. He knew that eventually they would have to break it off. But Yuki didn't really know if he could. Even though they only been together physically for less than a week. He was attracted to Hiro before the affair. If Hiro asked him to leave Shuichi today he would do it, but he knew Hiro would never let him. He could respect that, but he didn't like that. He thought about leaving Shuichi many times but he didn't want to upset Hiro or lose him, at less not yet anyway.

He loved being with Hiro. He loved the way he smelt. He smelled like fresh cotton and a light but appealing musk with a hint of cinnamon. The way he kissed him. He was such a passionate kisser. Hiro always kissed him like he was never going to see him again. He loved the way he tasted. He tasted almost like cinnamon or brown sugar. Yuki would lick his neck sometimes just to get his daily fix of Hiro. His skin felt great. It was so smooth. He never knew a man's skin could be so soft. It was like silk. The days he didn't get to see Hiro, he was anxious and annoyed at everyone. But when he was with him he was so calm. He didn't care about anyone expect for Hiro. He didn't know if it was love, but he knew it was a pure addiction. He was addicted and didn't care. Yuki didn't want to think about their situation anymore he just wanted enjoy the night with his lover, with his obsession. 


	2. Deny Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters from Gravitation I don't own the characters from Gravitation.

Warning! This story may contain so Shuichi bashing. Please don't be mad Shuichi and Yuki fans. I had to do this pairing. I didn't find a lot of stories of them and the ones I did find kinda sucked.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

Chapter Two: Deny Me

The next morning Hiro woke up in his bed alone. His body was still sore from Yuki having him against the door. Last night was not suppose to happen. He was not suppose to let Yuki in. He was not suppose to let Yuki fuck him. He was suppose to end it and never see Yuki again, unless he was with Shuichi. But Yuki, wouldn't let him end it. Hell, part of himself wouldn't let himself end it. Why did he have to be so damn intoxicating. The blond hair man and his gold eyes always set his body on fire. Just thinking about Yuki, made Hiro break out into a sweat most of the time. It was almost torture but a good torture. When he kissed him it was so raw and sensual. He kissed him like he could never get enough of Hiro. His touch, his taste, and smell was just so addictive. Hiro hated himself for doing this to Shuichi but he also couldn't let go for some reason. He now understood why Shuichi was so attracted to Yuki.

"You are finally up. I cooked you something to eat." Yuki was leaning against Hiro's bedroom wall.

"I thought you left?" Hiro said getting out of bed. He looked at Yuki. He was just so sexy. He had on the same black slacks he worn last night. He had on the same white button up long sleeve shirt but it was unbutton showing off his nicely formed chest and stomach.

"No, I wasn't leaving just yet." He raised an eyebrow. "You might want to put some clothes on." Yuki threw the jeans that Hiro had on last night at him.

"Should I? They might just come off again." Hiro said seductively. He put on the form fitting jeans.

"They just might. Come here."

"Why should I?" Hiro said smiling.

"Because I said so." Yuki walked closer to him.

"If you say so, why are you coming towards me?"

"I am meeting you half way. Now come here." Yuki stopped at the foot of the bed.

"I guess half is good." Hiro got back in the bed and crawled towards Yuki. He reached the foot of the bed and stood up on his knees. "Is that close enough?" He pulled Yuki's head down bringing him into a deep kiss. Yuki moaned in the kiss and began pulling Hiro's hair. He pulled his head back so he could get better access to his mouth. Both their tongues were massaging each other. Yuki licked the top of Hiro's mouth causing Hiro to shiver a little. Hiro slid Yuki's shirt off his shoulders. Yuki broke the kiss.

"Don't you have to be at work today?" He started licking at Hiro's neck. Hiro wrapped his arms around him. They both laid in the bed. Hiro was now on his back with Yuki in between his leg sucking on his neck. He wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist bringing him closer. They were now chest to chest.

"Yeah…I do have to be at work, but I can always go late." Hiro said with his voice filled with lust. Feeling Yuki's current erection against his. Yuki crushed his lips into Hiro's once more. Hiro was unintentionally causing friction, making Yuki moan in the kiss again. The kiss was getting really heated until Hiro's phone rang.

Hiro broke the kiss. "I better get that." The phone rang again.

"Let it ring. You can always call them back." Yuki brought Hiro into another sensual kiss. The phone rang again. Hiro broke the kiss.

"No, I have to get it. It might be K or Suguru." Hiro pushed Yuki off him and ran to his living room to grab the phone.

"Hiro speaking. Who is this?"

"Hiro! THANK GOD! I am freaking out. I can't find Yuki. He didn't come home last night and nobody knows where he is at. He isn't answering his phone. I am scared what if he took off to New York again? What if he moved into a new house without me? OH MY GOD! I can't breathe."

"SHUICHI! Calm down. I am sure he is fine. Now please breathe." Hiro looked at Yuki. Who came running in the room when he heard Hiro yell his friend's name. Hiro was now paranoid. What if Shuichi would have came over and discovered Yuki here. How would he explain that to him? Shuichi continue to yell in the phone about Yuki. Hiro moved the phone from his ear. He covered the mouthpiece.

"Why haven't you been answering his phone calls?" Hiro glared at Yuki. Who was now lighting up a cigarette.

"Let me think. I was busy fucking you remember?" He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Hush…I don't want him to hear you." Hiro said putting the phone back to ear. Shuichi was still going on and on about how he was worried about Yuki. "Please calm down. Maybe he is meeting with his editor or something. Have you ever thought about that, Shuichi?" Hiro began to rub his head in frustration.

"You are right. I never thought about that. He does usually disappear for a couple days when it is time for his deadline or to meet with his editor. Wow, how could I be so stupid and forget that. Hiro you are so smart. I love you." As soon as Shuichi said that a wave of guilt hit Hiro. He was feeding his friend bullshit. He was fucking his boyfriend. Shuichi's boyfriend was in his living room half naked and smoking a cigarette.

"HIRO! Are you okay?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I was asking you a question. I asked how you were doing with Ayaka?"

"We are doing great. She is suppose to be visiting in a few weeks." Half of that was a lie. He wasn't even interested in Ayaka anymore. He realized that she was boring and very much still hurt over what Yuki had done to her. Little did she know what was going on now. Hell nobody did and he wanted to keep it that way. She was visiting him in a few weeks, but only as friends.

"Okay, well I am about to head to the studio. I am pretty sure he will be home when I get back. I will see there, Hiro. Bye"

"Okay, see ya later." Hiro hung up the phone.

"What is his problem now?" Yuki said putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"He is worried about you. You didn't come home last night and you didn't answer your phone. Nobody knows where you are. The usual shit he calls me about." Hiro flopped down on his couch. He was looking at the ceiling "You should probably go home."

"Why, you want me to go?" Yuki sat down in the lazyboy across from the couch. Hiro turned his head to look at him.

"No, I don't want you to go, but you know you can't risk being seen here. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"You mean you don't want anyone to know that I fuck you." Yuki glared at Hiro.

"Exactly, I don't want anyone to know that you are fucking me." Hiro had a sincere look on his face.

"Whatever." Yuki walked over to Hiro and laid on top of him. Hiro shifted so he would be comfortable with Yuki on top of him. Yuki skin felt so warm to his now cool skin. Yuki was always warm.

"What would you do if we were caught? Would you still deny me? Would you be with me? What would you do?" Yuki said glaring into the redhead's blue eyes. Hiro looked like he was going to cry. Yuki didn't want to make him cry.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would do. I am so confused with everything. I just honestly don't know what I would do." Hiro brought his hand to Yuki's face to caress his face. He wanted to soothe Yuki. He know Yuki was a little upset by him not wanting to claim him, but of course Yuki would never admit to it.

Yuki lean into his hand. Closing his eyes and laying his head on Hiro chest. Why was he so hard to be done with? Anytime Yuki took a lover he would be done with them in one night, but since that first night they slept together he couldn't be done with Hiro. He was so different with the redhead. Nobody had ever been able to relax him when he was getting mad with one touch.

"Would you deny me?" Hiro asked not really wanting to know the answer because he was afraid it would hurt too much. Yuki sat up to look into Hiro's eyes. " Honestly…..No, I wouldn't deny you." Yuki kissed him. It was a simple but sensual kiss. Hiro broke the kiss. He couldn't believe it. "What are you saying, Yuki?"

"I am saying that I would never deny you."

"What about Shuichi?" Hiro asked still looking at Yuki with disbelief.

"What about him? I am concerned about you not him?"

"I would never let you leave him for me. Never."

"I know but what if he leaves me? What would you do then?" Yuki buried his face into Hiro's neck.

"I don't know."

"I guess, Hiro." Yuki sighed. He began playing with Hiro's nipple. It was now hard. He started licking and sucking at the now harden nub.

"Mmmm….Yuki." Hiro moaned. He was getting turned on. Yuki slid his hand into his pants. He started stroking the redhead's now erected cock, while still sucking and licking his nipple. Yuki went hard when Hiro moaned his name again.

"Yuki, please." Hiro said through his moans and pants.

"What?" He asked looking at the redhead's face.

"Just fuck me. Fuck the foreplay. The lube is in my bedroom on the dresser." Yuki got up and walked to the bedroom. He grabbed the lube and headed back to the living room. He was surprise to see Hiro naked and laying on the coffee table with his legs wide open. His back was arched and his hair was all over the place. His cock was twitching slightly and was now leaking with precum.

"If only I had a camera." Yuki smiled. He started talking off his pants. He was now fully undress.

"Hurry up, damn." Hiro looked at Yuki naked form and harden even more. Yuki opened the lube and started rubbing it on his erection. He closed the tube of lube and dropped it on the floor. He walked over to the very horny redhead. He knelt in front of the coffee table and grabbed Hiro's legs. He pulled him down so his ass was hanging off the table a little bit. He didn't even give Hiro a warning when he enter him. He pumped hard and deep hitting Hiro's spot instantly.

"Ahhh…Shit!" Hiro yelled. Yuki began to move in and out. He was going slow. Taking deep and long thrusts hitting Hiro spot with every other stroke. He wanted Hiro to enjoy the ride. He began to thrust harder and deeper causing Hiro's body to shake slightly.

"Yuki, please don't torture me. Fuck me faster." He said looking into Yuki's golden eyes. With that Yuki started to pick up the pace. Slamming in and out of Hiro's entrance.

"Fuck….You feel so good." Yuki said through his grunts and pants. With that Yuki made Hiro switch positions. Now Hiro was on his knees with his chest on the table while Yuki was moving in and out of him. He was hitting his sweet spot with each thrust.

"AHHH!" Hiro was getting close. Yuki was fucking him so good. His body was glistening with sweat. Yuki was now pulling his hair tightly. He wanted to get deeper inside Hiro. He lifted Hiro's right leg, so now his leg was resting awkwardly on the table, making him spread wider. He thrust faster and harder once again.

"YUKIIII!" Hiro came screaming his name. Yuki pumped a few more times feeling the redhead tighten around him. It brought him to a earth shattering orgasm. He rested on Hiro's back waiting for him to catch his breathe. He almost drifted off to sleep, when he felt Hiro trembling. He was shaking like he was crying. He slid out of the Redhead and turned him over. Hiro was crying. He was exactly crying, but why?

"Hiro, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Yuki looked at Hiro worried. He starting holding him.

"I hate myself." Hiro cried harder.

"Why do you hate yourself?" Yuki started wiping his tears away.

"Because, I can't stop myself from seeing you or being with you. I can't. I have tried and I can't. Why are you the only thing I can think of? Why do I always have to touch or taste you? Why are you doing this to me?" Yuki looked at him. He was hurt a little. Eventually, Hiro stopped crying and drifted into sleep. Yuki carried him to bed. He covered him up. His kissed him one last time before he got dress.

He left Hiro a note on his dresser. It was letting Hiro know that he would meet him at their usual place in two days. Two whole days with out Hiro, without his obsession. It was enough to drive him insane. He left Hiro's apartment and took a cab home. He never drove his car to Hiro's because he didn't want anyone to recognize the car. It was three o' clock in the afternoon. He needed to get in the shower before Shuichi came home.

As soon as he got home he hopped in the shower. He got dress in his pajamas and went to sleep. The entire time he was asleep he dreamt of Hiro. 


	3. Trying To Be Good

I don't own the characters from Gravitation. 

Warning! This story may contain so Shuichi bashing.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

I love all the reviews and hits I am getting. Thank you so much everyone for reading my story. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The story won't be over anytime soon. IT will be full of scandals and betrayal. It only gets crazier. Well enjoy this chapter and remember keep reviewing. It is pretty long, sorry. I felt I needed to explain how things got to where they are now. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

Chapter Three: Trying to Be good

"YUKI!!!!!!!"

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me?" Yuki glared up at Shuichi. He was standing above him.

"Where have you been? I was worried." Shuichi said with a worried look.

"I was handling business with my editor." He sat up and started scratching his head. Of course Yuki knew that was full of shit.

"Oh, that is what I kinda figure you were doing." Shuichi took of his jacket and hung it up in the closet. "So, how did everything go with your editor?" Shuichi sat next to Yuki on the bed.

"Everything went fine. It was the same old same old. Nothing in particular. Why?" Yuki looked at the pink haired young man.

"Oh, no reasons. I just wanted to know. I guess."

"You guess?" Yuki reached into the small dresser next to his bed and grabbed his pack of cigarettes.

"What? I just said I guess." Shuichi looked at Yuki while he lit up his cigarette. He inhaled.

"Nothing, I guess I was just thinking." Yuki said while exhaling the smoke from his mouth.

"Thinking? Just thinking about what?" Shuichi moved closer to him.

"You."

"What about me?" Shuichi looked at Yuki surprised.

"You get paranoid, whenever I leave for a couple days or a few hours. It is very annoying. You should really learn to relax more." Yuki took one more drag of his cigarette and put it out.

"YUKI!!! Why would you say that? I am just worried that you will leave me or worse." Shuichi straddled Yuki's lap, so he could face him. "I love you and I don't want to lose you to anyone or anything." Shuichi kissed him softly, but Yuki deepen the kiss.

Yuki let want he said sink in. What he said was nice, but it was too late. He was already hurting Shuichi. He was obsess with his best friend. Even now while Shuichi kissed him. All he thought about was the redhead with the deep blue eyes. Shuichi couldn't compare to him. He was everything that Shuichi would never be. Only problem was Hiro wouldn't let him leave. He wouldn't give all of himself because Yuki belong to Shuichi. Hiro thought that he was going to hurt him.

Yuki broke the kiss. "I will not leave. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise." Yuki hugged Shuichi.

"I know."

"Now, get undress. I want you, now." Yuki licked at Shuichi's earlobe.

"Yuki, I love you."

"I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro once again woke up to an empty bed. He checked his clock and notice it was now 1:30 am. He couldn't believe he slept that long. Then again, it wasn't like he was getting much sleep now and days anyway. All thanks to Yuki. He rolled over in bed and notice the note Yuki left for him.

He already knew what it said. Yuki wanted him to meet him at their usual spot in two days. It was a little hole in a wall bar that Yuki and him like to go to. They had good chilli cheese fries and burgers.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have woke up. Now I won't be able to sleep at all." Hiro said to himself.

It was strange how their affair had only been going on for a week so far, but he couldn't sleep without Yuki. He missed Yuki's warmth and the way he looked when he slept. He looked so peaceful. He wasn't scowling like he normal did. His lips would always be slightly part. Sometimes Hiro would sneak kisses from him. Yuki would be so deep in his sleep that he didn't even notice most of the time. His blond locks always fell of his eyes, causing him to look so much younger and innocent. He looked like a happy person with no conflict or problems. He wished Yuki always looked like that. He was so gorgeous when he didn't scowl. Hiro was an addict. He knew he really needed to withdraw quickly. He was going to end up getting hurt. He could feel it, yet part of him didn't care.

Yuki was changing him. He broke down in front of Yuki. He didn't mean to. But he realize at the point when Yuki and him were making love, that he was now in love with him. Love? Could he really call it love? Maybe it was just the lust or passion he had inside for the blond haired man. Whatever it was, it had a powerful hold on him. He couldn't let go. He just couldn't drop his forbidden lover.

It was like the night when they first slept together he couldn't help himself. He seduce Yuki that night. Yuki went right along with his advances. Just thinking about how it happen that night still made his body tingle all over. That night Shuichi, Suguru, and K had talk him into going to a new gay night club called "Addiction". He wasn't going to go but Shuichi keep begging him to come. But when it came down to it, K was the one who really persuaded him to go. He put a gun to his and threaten to pull the trigger. So, basically he ended up going.

Shuichi said that he was going to dress Hiro because, he felt that Hiro wardrobe sucked. He made him put on some extremely low rider jeans. The fit was tight, but was still loose at the same time. The pants hugged his ass just right. They also didn't leave much to the imagination either. He also made him wear a black form fitting tank top that ended a inch and half above his waist. It show off some of his well developed lower body. To make matters worse the shirt said "I prefer Bottom" in hot pink letters. He refused to wear the top but Shuichi was wearing a matching top as well. Except his was hot pink with black letters. Shuichi wanted them to both match that night. Shuichi even went as far as putting black eyeliner on his eyes and putting his hair in a high ponytail. His bangs were still hanging in their normal spot. Shuichi said to top the whole look off even more Hiro needed to wear hot pink thong sandals and a clip on gold hoop earring, since his ears weren't pierced. So basically, Hiro felt dress like a slut..

He totally looked like he was asking for hot gay man to come take him. But since Shuichi wanted him to match with him, he couldn't refuse. Shuichi was his best friend. What is the worst that could possible happen?

-Flashback-

"You look absolutely amazing." Shuichi smiled at Hiro. "If I wasn't taken by Yuki. I would totally sleep with you or at least try to."

"I look like a gay whore. I am not going like this. Tell K he can shoot me now, because I am not going." Hiro looked at himself in his full length mirror. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He love Shuichi. He would do anything for him. Anything, expect for dressing like a gay escort.

"Oh shut up and stop complaining. You look fucking hot."

"I hate you. Why are you doing this to me, Shuichi? Why?" Hiro turned and glared at the shorter man.

"Because, I wanted a twin tonight. Suguru wouldn't dress up with me. So, you were my backup."

"ARGH!!!! Fine let's go, before I get even more mad." Hiro grabbed his keys off his dresser and started heading for the door.

"Hold on! I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry up!"

"It will only be a second. Just go outside. Yuki is in the car waiting for us."

"Yuki!! What is he doing here?"

"Oh….He is coming with us. I talked him into going too. I told him that if he didn't come. I would deprive his sex privileges." Shuichi smiled. "You should have seen his face. It was very shocking. Let's just say he dragged me to the car, so we could come get you."

" I guess, Shuichi. Just hurry up. I will meet you downstairs." Hiro open the door and headed downstairs. He got on the elevator. He was thinking to himself. Why did Yuki have to come? He hope that the blond wouldn't be in his usual shitty mood. He seemed like he was always pissed about something. It was quite annoying. When he got off the elevator he was surprise to see Yuki. He was outside in front of the lobby smoking a cigarette. He was always smoking. Hiro wished he would quit. Hiro walked outside. Yuki looked more casual then usual. He had on a pair of Calvin Klein boot cut jeans and a black Calvin Klein button up. He had a black tank top underneath that was showing because his shirt was unbutton. He had a pair of black thong sandals. It was rear to seen him in anything that wasn't somewhat business casual. It was really surprising to see him in a pair of thong sandals.

"Why are you waiting here and not in the car?" Hiro asked glaring at the blond. Hiro guess that Yuki didn't even notice who he was until Hiro spoke. Yuki just looked at the redhead in shock. He looked up and down Hiro's body. Hiro looked at Yuki. "Stop staring me! I know I look like a complete idiot right now." Hiro pushed pass the blond and starting heading towards Yuki's car.

"No, you don't look like an idiot." Hiro stopped walking and turned towards Yuki.

"What?"

"You don't look like an idiot." Yuki walked closer to him. He was only a few inches from his face. "You look more like…." Yuki reached for his hair. That made Hiro move closer to Yuki. Hiro looked into his gold eyes. He didn't know why he was so close to the blond. This was way too up close and personal, but he couldn't help it. Those gold eyes were pulling him in.

"More like what?" Hiro asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Like…." Yuki leaned over to his ear. As soon as Hiro felt Yuki's breathe on his neck, he felt a shudder go through his entire body. His started to get an erection. He was now panicking. Yuki started whispering in his ear. "You look like a….slut." Yuki started laughing. Hiro realized what he said and pushed the blond away from him. He was no longer turned on. Yuki was now smiling at him. Hiro was pissed.

"Fuck you, Asshole. I am going to the car." Hiro turned and started heading towards the car.

"Don't be that way, sweetie! How much is it for one night?!" Yuki yelled at him when he was in the middle of the parking lot. Hiro stopped and glared at the blond. To make matters even worse a old couple was walking past him when Yuki made the comment. They both looked at Hiro in disgust and headed towards the apartment complex quickly.

"I hate you!" Hiro yelled at Yuki. He notice Shuichi was finally coming out of the building. Hiro finally made it to the car. He prayed it was unlock. Luckily his prayers were answered. He open the door and sat in the backseat.

"Fuck! I can't stand him. I pray this night doesn't get any worse. Please God, if there is a God? Please don't let this night get any worse. I am begging you." Hiro said to himself. He didn't know why Yuki was the only person who could get under his skin. Nobody could do that to him. Not even Shuichi. Shuichi was annoying at times but he never made Hiro want to slap the shit out of him. Hiro needed alcohol and he needed now. Yuki and Shuichi finally got in the car.

"What took you so fucking long?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

"Oh, I was just making sure my make-up hadn't smudged." Shuichi replied. "I do have an image to uphold."

"I guess. You look like a whore." Yuki said and started his car.

"Don't be so mean Yuki. I may look like a whore, but I am your whore. That is all that matters." Shuichi smiled.

"Whatever." Yuki pulled off and they were on their way towards the nightclub.

Hiro decided to say silent during the whole drive. It would make the trip easier. Shuichi started playing with the radio. He finally found a song he like. It was a song by Gwen Stefani called "Yummy".

"I love this song. Gwen Stefani is so awesome." Shuichi turned up the radio. He started singing along with the song. Hiro just tired to tune him out. He had almost succeed in tuning Shuichi out until he felt someone staring at him. He looked up at the rearview mirror. He saw piercing gold eyes staring at him. He felt his heart leap into his throat. Why was Yuki staring at him? He would take long glances at him and then look back at the road. Was he flirting with him through eye contact? What is wrong with him? He is basically having eye sex with me, while his boyfriend is in the car with us. Even though Hiro knew it was wrong. He refuse to break eye contact. He went along with the flirting. He wanted to know how far was Yuki going to go. Yuki was driving, so eventually he would have to stop staring at him. Hiro decided he would have fun with this. He wanted to push him further. He continue to stare into the blond's eyes without blinking once. Hiro started licking his lips seductively and winked at Yuki. As soon as he did that, Yuki eyes got big. The next thing Hiro knew the car stopped hard and fast. Yuki had slammed on his brake causing the car to come to a hard quick stop. Shuichi's head hit the dashboard. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Luckily Hiro and Yuki had theirs on.

"Sorry, we are here." Yuki said while looking back at blue eyes in the rearview mirror. Hiro just smiled at him.

"Shuichi are you alright?" Hiro asked the pink haired man who was now groaning.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was…just not expecting him to stop so hard." He started rubbing his head.

"I told you to always wear your seatbelt, but like always you never listen. You are so predictable." Yuki parked.

"Shut up, Yuki." Shuichi said while getting out of the car with Hiro. Yuki followed after the two. They noticed it was a line to get in that was all the way around the corner. It was now 10:30pm. The club closed at 2:00am. Some of the people in line probably wouldn't get in until about 1 o' clock. Thank goodness Shuichi had got them on the VIP list. The went straight to the bouncer and drop their names. They got in free and clear.

When they enter the club. The first thing they noticed were the cages filled with half naked men dancing. Also the club had velvet robes hanging in the middle of the dance floor with men doing acrobats on them. The club definitely had an erotic and provocative feel to it. The music was coming from everywhere. Men were dancing on stage, the bar and the dance floor. You could feel the heat coming off people's bodies. People were grinding and dancing erotically on each other on the dance floor. The lighting in the club was almost dark expect for the right lights glowing. Hiro was starting to dig his surroundings. Hiro never had a problem with gay men. He was bi-sexual. He just never found a man that really interested him. But, if he got drunk enough tonight he might take someone home with him. He could feel some of the glances he was getting. Hiro was admiring some of the guys in the cages when Shuichi started yelling at him.

"There is K and Suguru at the bar!" Shuichi pointed towards the bar.

"Okay, let's hurry up. I need a drink." Hiro started walking towards K and Suguru. Both men saw Hiro and Shuichi coming towards them. Suguru started to laugh and K just smiled. K was still dressed in his work outfit. It was always a white button up with a wife beater underneath and khaki pants. But this time his shirt was un-tuck and unbutton. He didn't have his guns and his hair was down. Suguru was dress in a silk red shirt and black leather pants. Hiro knew Suguru and K were going to give him crap. He could tell by the smiles on their faces.

"Don't fucking say anything!" Hiro yelled at the two men.

"What! I think you look cute." Suguru smiled. "What do you think, K?"

"I would love to be top." K wrapped his arm around Hiro's waist. Hiro was very shocked that K was being affectionate, until he could smell the liquor on his breath.

"So, I see you guys have already started drinking." Hiro laughed and he reached for K's hair. His hair was really soft.

"Don't play with my hair. It is my sexy spot." K purred in Hiro's ear pulling Hiro closer to him.

"Your sexy spot?" Hiro smirked and entangle his fingers deeper in the blond locks. K pulled him closer.

"Yeah, my sexy spot. When it is stroked I lose control. I will be willingly to do anything you want me to do to your body."

"Oh really, I could have fun with that." Hiro smirked. He removed K's arm from around his waist.

"So, what have you guys been drinking?" Hiro turned to Suguru who was flirting with the bartender.

"Oh, we're doing tequila shots. K and me came up with a bet. He said that he could out drink me. So we decided that whoever can drink the most tequila shots in one night wins two hundred bucks."

"Really? Can I join? I could probably beat both your asses." Shuichi said while grabbing a sit next to Suguru.

"You out drink me? I highly doubt it. You can't even drink non-alcoholic beer without getting drunk. You suck when it comes to drinking." Hiro said.

"Who said you could join in the bet?" K said to Hiro, while bringing him in between his legs. Hiro's back was now to K's chest.

"I said. I can out drink you any day too." Hiro was now flirting with K. K usually didn't get him this kinda of attention. He was starting to like it. Maybe K should drink more often. He really wanted to get K plastered now, to see how far he would take the flirting.

"When did you two start fucking all of a sudden." Yuki came out of nowhere and said.

"What?!" Hiro moved away from K. He felt like he just got busted cheating. But one problem Yuki wasn't his to cheat on.

"You two are awfully close. When did you two start fucking?" Yuki said grabbing a seat next to Shuichi.

"We are not fucking. We are just joking, besides K is married." Hiro said getting really defensive. The sad part was he didn't know why he felt he needed to explain himself to Yuki. As far as he was concerned it was none of his business.

"Oh, would you lighten up. I was just joking with you." Yuki said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Whatever." Hiro turned back to K and Suguru. "So how many shots have you taking already?"

"We have taking five shots so far." Suguru replied.

"So basically, Shuichi and I need to take five shots to get caught up with you guys."

"Basically." K replied.

"Okay, let's order. I am ready to beat your asses!" Shuichi yelled.

"You drink five shots of tequila? You can't even drink non-alcoholic beer without getting drunk!" Yuki yelled at Shuichi.

"Shut up. No I do not. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Shuichi started yelling at everyone.

"That is because it is true. You are a pussy when it comes to drinking." Yuki responded back to Shuichi outburst.

" I am going to prove you guys wrong let's start ordering, you bastards." Everyone started laughing at the pink haired man. Shuichi started ordering drinks.

"Yuki are you going to join in?" Suguru asked the now scowling blond.

"I guess. I might as well join in. I don't want to be the only one sober." Yuki started ordering his shots.

The drinks finally arrived two minutes later. It was five for Shuichi, five for Hiro, and five for Yuki.

"Okay the rules are simple. No chasers expect limes. No splitting or puking. If you do then you are disqualified. Quitting or giving up is also a disqualification. We take a shot every five minutes. So if you don't take a shot with us then of course that puts you behind. If you want to catch up, you have to take two shots the next time we take ours. Does everybody got that?" Suguru looked at everyone.

"Yeah, we got it lets get started." Shuichi yelled.

"Okay, at the count of three. One, ..two, three…." Yuki, Shuichi and Hiro took their first shot. K and Suguru just looked at each other. They had to wait for the others to catch up first before they could get their next shots in.

"Oh my god! That burns so bad." Shuichi looked like he just ate a hot pepper.

"Can't handle it already. You suck." Hiro said while sucking on his lime.

"This is going to be a very interesting night. I can tell." K smiled at Hiro.

"Whatever." Yuki just sighed. "Let's get on with the next shot."

Two Hours Later………………………………...

Yuki- 25

K- 25

Hiro- 20

Suguru- 16

Shuichi- 5

"Looks like it is between Yuki and K, now." Suguru looked at the paper in front of him. He was barely able to read the numbers. He was drunk.

"Okay, you guys ready for the next shot?" Hiro asked both men. K was smiling waiting for his next shot. Yuki on the other hand was lighting up another cigarette. He looked like he normally did. He had his usual blank but pissed off look. It was amazing how both K and Yuki could hold their liquor with such composure. They didn't look drunk at all. They looked perfectly normal. But poor Shuichi was now dancing on the dance floor by himself. He was singing loudly to every song that came on. He was drunk and didn't even know. Hiro himself was quite drunk and was thinking about joining Shuichi on the dance floor. They were playing one of his favorite songs. It was a song that he would never admit to liking but he just loved it. It was by Christian Milan "Dip it Low". He loved the song a lot.

"Fuck this! I am going to dance. You guys have fun." Hiro snatched K's shot from his hand and drank it.

"Hey, you can't do that! I was getting ready to bet Yuki's ass." K said grabbing Hiro's arm. Hiro turned around facing him. He moved closer to K. He was only a few inches from his lips.

"Oh, shut up and come dance with me." Hiro smiled seductively at K. He pulled K in the middle of the floor with him by the waist of his pants.

Hiro started moving his hips with the music. He turned around so his back was turned to K. He started grinding his backside into K's crotch, causing the taller man to moan. Hiro would never admit but he was getting turned on. He didn't know if it was the liquor, K or it was the fact that Yuki was staring at him while he was dancing with K. Yuki was now sitting in the seat K was in. He was leaning against the bar still smoking the same cigarette. Suguru was too busy flirting with the same bartender. He didn't even notice Yuki was looking Hiro's way. Hiro was staring back at him now. Yuki winked at him. That made Hiro's heart start beating fast. He wanted Yuki to see him. He wanted him to watch him for some reason. Hiro could feel K's hands going up and down his body sensually, but he didn't care. All he was concerned about was making those gold eyes stay focus on him. Hiro wished it was Yuki dancing with him. He wished it was his hands all over him. Touching him in places that he shouldn't and grinding his now erect crotch in his backside. K started licking and nibbling his ear. That caused Hiro to shudder. Hiro turned to know face K. He started grinding into K crotch with his. He was getting hard. The friction he was causing was amazing. He never felt so sexually empowered. K pulled his hair gently causing him to expose his neck. K licked at the exposed skin. Hiro wanted more. He could still feel those eyes on his body. K's hands were all over his back and ass. He turned around again so he could look back at Yuki. Yuki hadn't switch his position at all. He was now drinking a beer. One of K's hands was at his waist heading into his pants and the other was up his shirt. He was stroking Hiro's nipple, causing it to go hard.

Hiro let a moan escape his lips. He was feeling so good. He didn't care anymore that K was feeling him up. All he wanted was Yuki to continue watching. K started stroking his cock. Hiro threw his head back in ecstasy. The liquor was really having an effect on him. He would never have done this sober. K's hand felt so good. K started sucking on his neck. That just made Hiro moan louder. Luckily no one could hear him scream. Hiro didn't know what was going on anymore. All he knew was that was getting the best hand job of his life in the middle of the dance floor and his best friend's boyfriend was enjoying the show.

"Hiro, I want you so bad right now. I have always wanted to do this to you." K whispered in his ear. He started pumping Hiro's cock faster.

"You…Ahhh…Can do whatever you want to me, tonight." Hiro was getting close to an orgasm when Shuichi came out of nowhere. K removed his hand from Hiro's pants. Shuichi started hugging Hiro.

"I love you, Hiro. Yukitoldmeto comeoverhearandcheckuponyou." Shuichi said. His words were really slurred and he was talking entirely to fast. Hiro almost had trouble making out what he had said.

"He told you to come check up on me?" Hiro turned to look and see if Yuki was still at the bar. He was gone.

"Where did Yuki go?" Hiro asked Shuichi who was still hugging him. Hiro felt K leave.

"He went outside. He said he needed some fresh air." Shuichi stop hugging Hiro finally.

"Okay. Let's go to the bar." Hiro grabbed Shuichi's hand and started heading towards the bar. When they got there. Suguru was now making out heavily with the bartender he just met, K was drinking a beer, and of course Yuki was missing in action.

"Hey, can you keep an eye on Shuichi. I have to find Yuki. He really needs to take Shuichi home because he is really wasted."

"Sure, I will watch him. Only if I can come see you tonight." K smiled at Hiro.

"You can come over. Just call me before you come."

"Oh I definitely will be calling." K pulled Hiro closer to him. He leaned and kissed him. Hiro was surprised. K broke the kiss.

"Hurry and go find Yuki. I am really horny." K grabbed his butt.

"I will." Hiro started walking through the dance floor. He figured he would go outside first since that is were Shuichi said Yuki would be. The warm breeze hit is skin. It felt great. He was so hot because of the sexual tension going on with K and him. Yuki wasn't making it any better. He looked around and he couldn't find Yuki.

"You are done so quickly. I was just getting into."

"Why did you send Shuichi to ruin everything." Hiro turned around and Yuki was lean up against the wall next to the club's entrance.

"Because." Yuki moved from the wall. He came closer to Hiro.

"Because, What?" Hiro was starting to get pissed now.

"I didn't want him to finish you off."

"What!?" Hiro looked at the blond in shock.

"I want to be the one to make you cum. Not him. You have been giving me signals all night. I am just going along with you. I saw how you looked at me when K was jacking you off. You wanted it to be me."

"So what if I wanted it to be you. I was just imagining. I would never act on my impulsive." Hiro didn't know why he admitted to it. He wasn't suppose to feel that way. Yuki belong to Shuichi. He was not suppose to be attracted to him. He needed to get out of this situation. He knew that if this keep up he wouldn't be able to resist his urges. The alcohol that was currently in his system wasn't helping his judgment either. In fact, it just made him want to seduce Yuki more. He wanted to leave but his feet wouldn't move. He was too intrigue by Yuki to leave. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Yuki coming towards him.

"You want to know what it is like to have me touch, kiss, and maybe even fuck you." Yuki reached for the waist of his pants. He pulled Hiro closer to him. Their lips were now only inches apart. Hiro skin was now on fire. Yuki's lips were so close to his. He wanted him to taste him. He wanted the smell of Yuki on him. He wanted to moan his name. He could feel Yuki's fingers laying on the side of his waist. He was gripping his sweat glisten skin. Just one touch from Yuki made Hiro moan. His heart was beating faster. Yuki started caressing his lower back. Hiro licked his now dry lips. Blue eyes filled with lust looked back at piercing gold eyes. Hiro was lost and he couldn't return now or could he? He put his hands to Yuki's chest to push him away.

"No, I can't. I can't do that to Shuichi." Hiro couldn't move anymore. Yuki looked at him with lust in his eyes. "Shuichi is my best friend. Even though I may have started the flirting, I just can't react on it." Hiro started to walk away until he felt Yuki grab his wrist causing him to turn around. Yuki crushed his lips into his. Hiro began to fight at first but when Yuki grope his ass, he let Yuki enter his mouth. The next thing Hiro knew he was being dragged into an alley next to the club. His back was press against the hood of a car.

"What the fuck are you doing, Yuki." He really couldn't fight back. The liquor in his system made him drain his strength quickly.

"Why are you holding back? You weren't holding back when you were letting K have his way with you. Just let me have you for one night. I promise it will be well worth it." Yuki crushed his lips again into Hiro's, bringing them into another passionate kiss. Yuki was licking and nibbling at his bottom lip. He wanted inside Hiro's mouth. He pulled at Hiro's hair causing him to open his mouth. He slid his tongue in. Yuki tasted so good. Hiro could tasted the liquor on him. He was getting drunk off of Yuki's kisses. Hiro deepen the kiss wanting more. He could feel Yuki starting to undo his pants. His body began to tremble with anticipation. He was glad he was laying on the car because he would have collapsed if it wasn't there. Yuki began stroking his cock. Hiro reached for Yuki's hair and started pulling it. He broke the kiss.

"Yuki…mmm… if we do this. There is no turning…Ahh…. back." Hiro said beginning to lose his breath. He didn't know what Yuki had in mind right now. He decided that he would let Yuki have him. He wanted him and there was no denying it anymore.

"I know. " With that Yuki slid his hand up Hiro's body. He lifted up Hiro's shirt. He started playing with his nipples. Hiro's cock twitch at the gesture. Yuki was still stroking him. This was too good to be true Hiro thought. The man of his most recent fantasies was playing with him.

"Y…Yuki.." Hiro moaned.

"What?" Yuki asked with his voice dripping with lust.

"I want you to fuck me now." Hiro looked into Yuki's eyes.

"Are you sure you ready?"

"Yes, just take me here." Hiro started licking at Yuki's neck.

"You…mmm." Yuki was interrupted when Hiro started rubbing his erection through his pants. Yuki reached for his hair. He took out the hair tie keeping Hiro's hair up. "I prefer it down." Yuki pulled his hair again bringing him in for another kiss.

Hiro finished unbuttoning Yuki's pants. He could feel Yuki's erection twitching. Hiro broke the kiss and he slid down Yuki's body. He was now on his knees. The cement wasn't very comfortable but he didn't care. He was getting ready to blow Yuki and that is all that mattered at that time. He freed the now oozing cock. He liked his lips in excitement. He licked the head of Yuki's cock. He felt Yuki's body shiver. He tasted the pre-cum oozing of the tip of Yuki's cock. Hiro started sucking lightly on the tip. He eased his way the down the long shaft. He began bobbing up and down. Yuki was moaning and pulling tightly on his hair. Hiro sucked, licked, and deep throated Yuki. He never did this before but he was getting so turned on hearing Yuki moan and shudder with every lick and suck.

"Oh…Shit! Your pretty….Ahhhh…Good. I want you… so bad now." Yuki managed to say through his pants and groans.

That was good to hear. Especially since it was his first time being with a man before. He could feel Yuki was getting close. He started to go even faster.

"No…. Stop. Not yet. I want to cum inside you." He pulled Hiro's hair hard, causing him to stop. Yuki obliviously had a thing for pulling his hair. He didn't care. It was kind of a turn on. With that said Hiro was now resting his hands against the car with his pants at his ankles. "I will not be easy on you. It will hurt at first but I am sure you will get use to it."

Hiro nodded his head. He was feeling a little bit nervous. He had never been with a guy before. He had thought about it but never act on it.

"I don't keep lube on me. I didn't plan on fucking you tonight. Sorry. Besides you made me nice and wet with that mouth. You should be okay." Yuki position himself by Hiro's entrance. "You ready?"

"Yeah, hurry up and fuck me." Hiro said growing impatience. Yuki pushed his cock inside Hiro.

Hiro screamed from the deep penetration. He felt like he was being ripped apart. Yuki was now all the way inside him. He began to move in and out of him. He was taking hard deep thrust.

"It's your…first time. You are so… tight." Yuki began to pound in and out of him now. Hiro was in between pain and pleasure. The pain was beginning to subsided. He didn't think it could get any better. But then he felt Yuki hit something inside him. It caused him to see white.

"YUKI!!!" Hiro screamed and started clutching his fists. Yuki switch positions. Hiro was now on his back with his legs wrapped around Yuki's waist. Yuki switch a new angle, so every time he pumped in and out of Hiro, he was striking his spot. Hiro was trembling. Yuki was sucking on his neck. He never felt anything like this before. Feeling Yuki's skin against him felt so good. "Oh My GOD!!! Harder!" Hiro screamed. He was moaning like a whore and didn't care. Yuki was fucking his so good.

"Ahh…Nnah…nmm." Yuki started stroking Hiro's cock. He met each thrust with his strokes. Hiro could feel his orgasm building up. His body felt like it was on edge. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. He pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He wanted to feel more of Yuki. He pulled him in deeper with his legs causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy.

"I don't want you to fuck…anyone but me. You belong to me now. Nobody can touch you but me." Yuki bit hard into Hiro's neck bringing both of them to a hard release.

"Shit!!!" Hiro screamed while digging his finger nails into Yuki's exposed shoulder making him wince in pain. Hiro was drawing blood. Yuki collapsed on top of Hiro. The cool metal felt so good against Hiro's back. Both men tired to caught there breath. The liquor made them feel so weak.

"We have to go….back. The others might get concerned."

"No…we are going back to your place. I am not done with you yet." Yuki pulled out of Hiro and began to pull his pants up.

"I can't go to my place. I was sent to go look for you. Don't you think the others might get a little suspicious if we don't both come back." Hiro slid off the car and got dress.

"That is why you are going to call K and tell him you couldn't find me. You are going to go home. I am going to go drop my car off at home. I will be at your house after K drops Shuichi off."

"How am I suppose to get home. I can't leave with you."

"Here, take this." Yuki reached for his wallet and gave Hiro ten bucks. "Take a cab home. Tell K you are really wasted and need to go home."

"You really thought this out haven't you." Hiro raised an eyebrow looking at the blond.

"No, it just comes natural. I am a good liar." Yuki pulled Hiro closer to him. "When I really want someone, nothing stops me from getting them." He kissed Hiro on the lips.

"K was suppose to come by tonight." Hiro said smiling.

"Well, he is going to have to wait until I am done with you." Yuki grabbed his ass. "You are mines for now. Nobody can touch you but me."

Now, Hiro wouldn't normally let anyone take possession of him. But something about Yuki saying he belong to him and only him, just turned Hiro on. He would give in for tonight. Only because he was drunk.

"Whatever. You better leave now. I am about to call."

"Okay, see ya later." Yuki started leaving the alley.

"Wait!" Hiro yelled.

"What!" Yuki stopped. He pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket. He lit it up.

"Nothing, just don't keep me waiting."

He took a puff. He turned back and looked at Hiro. He just smiled and started walking again.

Hiro began to make the call.

-End Of Flashback-

Yuki did in fact show up that night. They had sex five times that night. Yuki ended up spending the night and all day at Hiro's place. They went to the bar next to Hiro's place to grab something to eat. From that point it was their secret meeting place. They would meet at the bar. They would eat or get something to drink then go back to Hiro's place to have sex.

Hiro knew he had to break it off. Especially, when the other day Yuki came to NG Recording Company to pick Shuichi up. When he seen Yuki hugging and kissing Shuichi, he felt jealous. He was getting upset. That is why he called Yuki to tell him he was done. He didn't want to get jealous over someone who didn't even belong to him. He was into deep and he need to get back to the top.

But of course Yuki wasn't haven't it. That is why, he was now laying in bed naked with the scent of Yuki on his sheets. He couldn't stop. Now he couldn't even sleep without him. So, instead of sleeping like normal people would. Hiro hugged his pillow. The pillow that normally Yuki slept on. He held it tight and wished for sleep that probably would never come.


	4. At the Studio Temptation Follows

I don't own the characters from Gravitation.

Warning! This story may contain some Shuichi bashing.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

Sorry for the long update once again. I have been going through some writers block because I am stress out. But here it is the fourth chapter. This chapter is a weird one. You get the best of both worlds. You get a lemon and some fluff. So hope you guys enjoy and please review.

Chapter 4: At the Studio Temptation Follows

Yuki woke up the next morning. Shuichi was already gone to work. Yuki thought it would have been a good time to start working on a new story. He really did have a deadline. He hadn't started a story yet. His affair with Hiro was taking up most of his time.

He jumped in the shower. He started to notice that he was rock hard. He didn't know why because sex with Shuichi last night was great. It was only great because he was thinking of Hiro the whole time. He couldn't get the redhead out of his head. He wanted to see him. He didn't know if he could wait two days.

Obliviously his body wasn't just satisfy with Shuichi anymore. It wanted Hiro. He was starting to show symptoms of withdrawal already. His body even felt different when he wasn't with him. It was like he was never satisfied. Cigarettes weren't as calming as they use to be. Even sleep wasn't the same without him. He needed to see Hiro today. He couldn't wait. He turned off his shower and headed towards his bedroom.

'Fuck what am I doing?' Yuki said to himself. He got dress in some dark blue jeans, a white undershirt, a baby blue polo, and thong sandals that match. He even threw on a baseball cap so nobody would recognize him at the studio. He adjusted his erection, so he would be comfortable until he got to Hiro. He was going to see Hiro, he didn't care. He wanted him and he could care less, if Hiro refused him. He was going to have him. He hopped in his car and headed towards NG.

MEANWHILE AT NG

"Shuichi will you get serious and stop clowning around. This is the tenth take this morning. It is already 11 o' clock." K yelled at a very tired Shuichi.

"I am sorry K, but Yuki kept me up all night. He was really rough last night. He is never like that. My body is so sore right now."

"Please spare us the details." K said to Shuichi, but he was looking at a very irritated redhead.

"But you don't understand. Some of the stuff he was doing to me, he never done before. It was amazing but it hurt like hell." Shuichi said while rubbing his bottom.

"Shuichi nobody cares about Yuki fucking you senseless. So please spare us the fucking details!" Hiro yelled at the pink haired young man. Everyone turned and looked at Hiro in shock. He never yelled at Shuichi before.

"What the fuck is everyone looking at me for?!"

"Okay guys let's take a thirty minute break." K said trying to break the tension in the room. He looked at Hiro. He was a little concerned. The redhead showed up to work frustrated and late. He wanted to talk to him, but he knew it was wise just to leave him alone for now.

Hiro got up and left slamming the door behind him. His body was driving him mad. He woke up very hard and tired. He was already frustrated since last night he couldn't sleep at all. Then Shuichi kept fucking up on the song, causing them to have to replay the damn song over and over. To top it all off, Shuichi was telling them how hard Yuki fucked him last night.

He was now officially pissed and he couldn't take this shit anymore. He continue to walk down the hallway. His semi erection was starting to get uncomfortable. He figured if he go take a walk it may be able to help him relax. He was getting ready to turn the corner when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around. He was now looking into two golden eyes that looked like they wanted to rip his clothes off.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't wait two days." He pulled Hiro into a sensual kiss. He sucked at Hiro's bottom lip, letting him know he wanted entrance into his mouth. Hiro open his mouth slightly letting him in. He began to taste every inch of Hiro's mouth. He tasted so good, Yuki couldn't get enough of his kisses. The kiss was suddenly broken by Hiro.

"Are you insane? We can't doing anything here. Everyone is here." Hiro looked at the blonde in shock.

"I don't fucking care. I want you, now." Yuki pulled Hiro by his arm into the empty studio he found. It was the only one that wasn't locked or being used. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. "Take off your pants now." He demanded.

"No, I am not doing this here. I don't want to get caught by anyone. You do realize your boyfriend is in the same building?" Hiro was now leaning against a wall across the room.

"Why are you acting like you care? You want to fuck me. You were already hard before I even kissed you. Now are you going to take off your pants or am I going to have to do it myself?" Yuki walk towards Hiro. He pushed his body into Hiro's. He started grinding into him.

Hiro closed his eyes in pleasure and shame. He let a moan escape through his lips. "Stop it, Yuki! I do care. I don't want anyone to know." Hiro pushed Yuki away from him.

"Why? You don't want anyone to hear you scream my name or you don't want people to know that I am making you cum?" Yuki turned him around quickly and pushed him into the wall. He took one of Hiro's arms and held it tightly behind his back. He began to twisted it.

"Oww…Yuki….please stop!" Hiro managed to say through his pain. He could feel Yuki start unbuttoning his pants. His clothed erection was now grinding against his ass. Yuki's cool breathe felt so damn good against his neck. He started kissing it lightly. He worked his way up to his ear, making Hiro's body shiver.

"Don't worry sweetie, nobody will be able to hear you scream. This room is sound proof." He whispered in his ear. Hiro gasped when he dipped his tongue in his ear. He felt his pants drop to his ankles. Yuki started rubbing, pinching, and grabbing his ass.

"Y…Yuki?" Hiro managed to say through his pants. Yuki's hand traveled to his now erected penis. He began to stroke him. Hiro moaned again. "Now, if I let you go will you let me have my way with you?" Yuki said while nibbling at his ear.

"Y…Yes." Hiro hissed. He felt his arm being released. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side. Yuki was stilling stroking him gently. Yuki's hand was distracting him. He couldn't think straight. He knew he was right from the beginning. He didn't care. He wanted to fuck Yuki. He wanted Yuki inside of him. He just never suspected that he would make a surprise visit to NG for a quickie. Yuki started taking off the white t-shirt Hiro was wearing. His body was still up against the wall. The cool fabric of the wall was feeling so good against his erect nipples. He was getting close to his climax when Yuki stopped.

"Mmmm…Why did you stop?" Hiro asked sounding a little disappointed. He didn't get an answer. All he felt was Yuki started licking and sucking his shoulder. He knew he was leaving marks. He liked to claim him. He then trailed down further and was leaving a trail down his spine. Hiro was now trembling. He didn't know where Yuki was heading but he was making him feel so good. He gasped in shock when he felt Yuki kiss his left cheek.

"Yuki what are you about to do?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Shut up and enjoy it."

"I….ahhh…oh my god." Hiro began to claw at the wall. Yuki had spread his cheeks and was now licking his entrance. He never felt anything like this. It felt so weird but great at the same time. The wet sensation of Yuki's tongue was making him grow even harder. Then Yuki slid his tongue inside his entrance. "FUCK!!!" Hiro screamed. Yuki began to tongue fuck his ass causing Hiro's erection to throb harder. He continue to moan and tremble. This was amazing. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like he was getting ready to cum. Yuki stopped licking him and moved up his body. He started to undo his pants.

"You taste great." Yuki said while pulling at Hiro's hair exposing his neck. He started sucking and biting on his neck . He left another mark. Hiro could feel Yuki's exposed erection against his thigh.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"What the fuck are you waiting on?"

"I don't know." Yuki started taking off his own shirt. He turned Hiro around so he was now facing him. His eyes were glazed over with lust. He knew that Hiro was turned on. He wanted him so bad. He crushed his lips into the redhead's.

"Mmmm…" Yuki moaned in the kiss. He entangled his fingers into Hiro's hair. He slammed him into the wall. Their cocks were rubbing together, making both of them moan in the kiss. The kiss was broken. Once again Hiro's chest was against the wall. Yuki position himself by his entrance and plunged deep inside him. Hiro dug his nails into the wall. His was trying to hold on to anything he could. Yuki began to move out of him fast and hard. Striking the soft mound of skin over and over. Hiro was now on his toes and his legs were quivering. Yuki wrapped his arms around him to hold him up, because he could feel his legs getting ready to give out. Hiro's face was rubbing against the wall roughly. His body was on fire. He clawed harder into the wall. He screamed, whimpered and moaned. Yuki was successfully putting him over the edge.

"Oh! Yukiii!….Ahh…nanh" Hiro clutched his eyes tightly. Yuki continue to pump in and out of him swiftly. He was in pure bliss. Hiro never felt this good. The tightness and warmth of his entrance was driving him mad. He was going insane. He grabbed a hold of Hiro's waist and dug his finger nails in. He bit into Hiro's shoulder drawing blood. He lapped at the blood coming from the wound he caused. The metallic taste of the blood made him feel loopy. He continue to suck while still thrusting into his lover. Hiro threw his head back causing his back to arch. He slammed his hips into Yuki's meeting with his thrusts.

"Hiro….fu…I…l" Was all Yuki could say.

"Oh God!!!! Faster…harder..r…more." Hiro's chest was rubbing up against the wall roughly. His cock was also rubbing up against the wall driving him more into ecstasy. Yuki was breathing hard in his ear and on his neck. The pain and pleasure was overwhelming. He was getting close. Hiro felt Yuki grab his erection and began jerking him off. Each stroke he was giving him met with Yuki's hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin excited Hiro even more. He arched his back again and spread his legs further allowing Yuki to go in deeper. He was seeing white spots. Yuki slammed into him one more time causing him to explode on the wall, his stomach and Yuki's hand. He was still going through the waves of his orgasm when Yuki slammed hard inside him. Yuki came harder then he ever had inside of Hiro. The splash of his release made Hiro release more against the wall. He slowed down his thrusts allowing Hiro to milk the rest of his release from him. Hiro's legs gave out causing both men to fall to the floor.

"That….was…What was that?" Hiro asked trying to catch his breathe. He was laying against the Yuki's chest.

"That was great." Yuki laid back on the floor allowing Hiro to rest on his chest. He reached for his jeans and grabbed his cigarettes. He lit up one and began to smoke.

"Can I have one?" Hiro asked while breathing in the sweet smell of nicotine.

"I thought you quit." Yuki said handing Hiro a lit cigarette.

"Yeah, some bad habits just keeping coming back." He took a hit of the cigarette. Damn it felt so good. The smoke going through him. He never could quit. He actually started smoking the day after Yuki and him had spent their first night together. He had a hidden stash underneath his bed.

"I should get going. I was only suppose to have a thirty minute break." Hiro said trying to find something to get clean with. He handed Yuki back his cigarette.

"Don't go back. Let's go back to your place." Yuki threw the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath his polo at him.

"I have to go back. Everyone is going to worry." Hiro took the shirt and started cleaning himself. He tossed the shirt in the trash and laid his head back on Yuki's chest. He didn't want to go back. He was still pretty fucking tired. He didn't get any sleep and fucking Yuki just now didn't help his situation. He could feel his body going limp on Yuki's chest.

"Why would they be worried?"

"Because, I kinda yelled at Shuichi." Hiro said wishing he never brought it up. "It is nothing. I was being an asshole, that's all." His eyes got heavier.

"You be an asshole to Shuichi for no reason. I don't believe it." Yuki took a long drag of his cigarette.

"He didn't do anything. I was already irritated and he just was pissing me off. Just let it go." Hiro closed his eyes. He no longer wish to have this conversation. He was so fucking tired. Shuichi technically didn't do anything wrong. The only thing he was doing wrong was having Hiro as a best friend. He let the sleep take him.

"Ok, I don't believe you, but obliviously you don't want to talk about it. So, I will drop it." Yuki was getting ready to get up and get dress, but he realized that his lover had fallen asleep.

"You always fall asleep on me." He kissed his lover's forehead. "Don't worry, I will take you home."

BACK TO BAD LUCK'S RECORDING SESSION

"Hey, Hiro hasn't come back yet. Maybe he is still pissed off at Shuichi." Suguru said to K. "Shuichi said he was going home to be with Yuki. I personally don't care was is going on right now. I have a date tonight."

"I think we are going to call it a day. I am tired and Shuichi obliviously can't focus. I am really just frustrated."

"Okay, I am pretty sure Hiro went home anyway. I don't know why he would get so angry with Shuichi. I mean, Shuichi is pretty annoying at times, but Hiro has never yelled at him like that before. I wonder was is going on with those two?" Suguru said turning his keyboard off.

"I don't know, but Hiro has seem pretty distance lately. I want to ask him what is wrong, but I don't want him to feel like I am prying."

"You know K, you should probably just tell Hiro that you care about him. I think he likes you too. I mean look how he was all over you when we went out that night. He still flirts with you at the studio."

"I know I should tell him, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to be that easy." K and Suguru both exited the studio.

"Well, you never know until you do it."

"I know, I know."

BACK AT HIRO'S PLACE

Hiro woke up to the strong scent of Yuki on his pillow. 'Hold up, I am at home.' He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was at home and he was naked. Also there was someone in his bed. He turned to see Yuki, was right next to him, asleep. 'Yuki must have brought me home.'

He looked at the clock. It was now 5:30 pm. Did he really sleep that long?" He wanted to wake Yuki, because he knew that Shuichi must be looking for him. Also, K and Suguru must be worry about him since he didn't come back after he yelled at Shuichi. He needed to check his cell phone, he was sure he had missed calls. He was getting out the bed when Yuki woke up.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I was going to check my phone. K and Suguru are probably worried about me." Hiro laid back down next to his blonde lover.

"Nobody called. Shuichi called my phone. I told him I was with Seguchi and my sister. I wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Hiro looked into those gold eyes that usually set his body on fire. He was glad that Yuki was going to stay, but he didn't want Yuki to feel like he had to stay.

"Oh? What? You don't want me to stay the night with you?" Yuki looked in Hiro's blue eyes. He could tell something was eating at the redhead. Hiro couldn't hide his emotions as well as him. He knew when the redhead was in deep thought.

"I just don't want you to think you have to stay, because you think it will upset me if you leave. I will understand if you want to go."

"Who said I was staying because I didn't want you to be mad. I am staying because I want to. I sleep better next to you. I even like waking up to you in the morning." Yuki wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist. He pulled him closer to him. "Now, go back to sleep, I will make us a late dinner. You need some sleep." He kissed Hiro's lips with a sweet chaste kiss. Hiro buried his face into Yuki's chest and let sleep claim him once more. Yuki looked at Hiro go back to sleep.

'Why can't you just let me stay with you?' That's what he really wanted to say Hiro. But he already knew the answer to the question, so there was no point in asking. All Hiro would say is because of 'Shuichi'. Yuki looked at the redhead again. He wrapped his arms around him tighter and let sleep take over him. He decided he would just enjoy the time he had with his redheaded lover, because he didn't know when it was going to end.


	5. FOR FLAMERS AND HATERS

This is not an updated. This is a note to the haters out there. This is an example of one that I needed to address and let everyone read before I delete it.

Ficstabber  
2007-08-30  
ch 1, anon.What is wrong with you that you think people want to read this douched-up ?

A severe head injury?  
People in your family marrying their cousins for too many years?

Or are you off your meds?

Because, tard: It's time to get back on 'em!

The only other douches that like this are cracked-out, toothless inbreds like you. Do humanity a favor, and go play in some heavy traffic next time you think about telling the English language to bend over and grab its ankles, will you?

Yes?

Fan--tastic

My REPLY

I am replying to the Ficstabber and all other haters.. It is funny that you read my story.First off everyone knows that Gravitation is a YAOI Anime. Why bother to read it when it says before you read it GuyXGuy. IT is common sense if you don't like homosexual relationships, don't read a story that has homosexual relationships. Then don't complain about it because you were the dumbass who couldn't read the warning. You obliviously are a redneck with a close mind. You little ignorant pieces of shit. Furthermore you had to write me anonymously so you know I couldn't reply. Please grow some balls, you pussy. If you want to have a debate with me about homosexual relationship leav your fucking email address next time, BITCH. Other than that keep your motherfucking comments to your motherfucking self. People who want to write flamers or diss my story here is some advice...DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!!!!

Now to my devoted Fans I love you dearly. Please keep reading my story... You are the reason I keep going. I am sorry if you are offended by my language. I was just really upset by that comment. I will be updating next week.


	6. The Smell of Desperation

I don't own the characters from Gravitation.

Warning! This story may contain some Shuichi bashing.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

I am so sorry I haven't updated. Thanks for all the Reviews and Emails. You guys FUCKING Rule!! Hope you enjoy and Don't forget to review. This chapter is going to be kinda long and Intense. This is now two months into the forbidden affair. So enjoy and prepare yourself.

Chapter 5: The Smell of Desperation

"Hiro!! Guess where I am going." Shuichi yelled into the phone.

"Where Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"I am going to LA for two weeks."

"Wow, Shuichi that is awesome. So when are you leaving?" Hiro asked sitting up in his bed.

"Tohma, Yuki, and I are leaving in the morning." Shuichi jumped up and down. He was so excited. Tohma was sending him to LA for LA Fashion Week. He was going to be modeling some clothes for an upcoming designer. Also he was going to be shooting some commercials for a few popular American brands. Tohma said he wanted Shuichi to help Bad Luck crossover in America properly. That means picking up as many magazines shoots and commercials as possible.

"Yuki and you are going to LA." Hiro felt his heart drop. Yuki was leaving him.

"Yeah, I told him about it two days ago, but the plans just got finalized today. He said he would go to support me. By the way that reminds me, I need to call him. He told me he was getting a hotel room so he could begin a new story. He said I was annoying him and he couldn't think with me around. He should be back tonight. We are leaving tomorrow morning. I guess I will talk to you before I leave."

"Okay, I will be at home, so just call me."

"Oh yeah, K wanted to see you at the studio today around 1pm. He said he tried to call you this morning, but you didn't answer the phone. He is going to be on vacation for the next two weeks."

"Okay, just call him and tell him that I will be there."

"Alright, Later."

"Bye." Hiro closed his cell phone. He looked at the blonde laying next to him pretending to be asleep. "You aren't fucking asleep, so stop pretending to be!" Hiro got out of bed and put on his white cotton pajama bottoms. He began to stretch. His body was sore from being with Yuki. You would think after being with the blond physically for more than a month, he would be use to the rough and deep penetration Yuki put him through. But that was besides the point. He was upset. Yuki was leaving town and he didn't even bother to tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to LA with Shuichi. You are fucking leaving tomorrow morning." Hiro looked at the blonde still laying down.

"Maybe I didn't want to tell you because I wanted us to relax before I left. I wanted spend the whole day with you. I didn't want you to be mad at me when I left. Do you have a problem with that?" Yuki rolled over on his back. He looked up at Hiro. He could tell that the redhead was very hurt. 'Damn, I fucked up.' He thought to himself.

"Don't you think, I would have worried if you didn't answer my phone calls, for two weeks?" Hiro looked at the blonde in disbelief.

Yuki sat up and looked at Hiro. He knew he was right. He just insulted Hiro's intelligence. In the back of his mind, he definitely knew he fucked up.

Hiro and him had a rough night. He was going to tell him, but every time he had a chance. He would choke. He really did need to work on his story. It was the same story he started a month ago but the deadline was at the end of the month. He was a week behind. Once he finished the story, he was going to tell Hiro. That was until he found out Hiro had cooked dinner for him. He really couldn't tell him then. He didn't even have the heart to eat the food. He eventually finished the story at 5:30am. He woke up a very tired Hiro for a quickie. Which turned into three hours of nonstop make up sex. In between their early morning workout, he apologize to Hiro for not eating the dinner he fixed. Yuki was getting ready to tell him again, but he didn't want to make the redhead sad again.

His obsession for Hiro was taking an emotional turn. He just couldn't stop having sex with the redhead. He couldn't stop seeing him. His body yearned for Hiro at times. He liked being inside him, kissing him and just touching him. He definitely didn't know where he was heading anymore. He just knew that he didn't want to quit being with him anytime soon. Maybe they did need to spend some time apart. Yuki didn't know, if he was feeling love or lust anymore. He most definitely didn't want to make him cry or hurt him. Maybe he was falling in love with Hiro, he honestly didn't know. He was just happy to be with him. Just to hold him sometimes was all he needed. He was never this emotional and physically attached to anyone. He even cut down sex with Shuichi. Now he was only screwing Shuichi once a week. When Shuichi started to ask questions, he lied. He told him it was just the pressure from his publisher.

"So I am pretty sure you heard me talking to Shuichi. Both of you are going to be gone for the next two weeks." Hiro said with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes it is true." Yuki tried to read Hiro further. From what he was reading, this conversation wasn't going to end good. "I probably should go home and start packing."

"Yeah, that would be the right thing to do." Hiro looked at Yuki. He crawled over towards the blonde and straddled him. Yuki just stared in the redhead's eyes. They looked like they were filled with pain. He just wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him tight. Hiro ran his fingers through Yuki's hair. Yuki just sighed in his arms. He buried his face in the redhead's chest. He inhaled Hiro's scent. He was so warm. He felt so right. Yuki was now at the point of no return.

"I wonder." Hiro said still caressing Yuki's hair.

"What?" Yuki looked up at Hiro.

"Do you ever hold Shuichi like this?"

"I did once. A long time ago. When he was still trying to figure me out."

"Did he ever figure you out?"

"No, he didn't. There has only been one person who could do that."

"Who is that person?" Hiro looked into Yuki's eyes.

"That person is…… you." Yuki said bringing Hiro down for a passionate kiss. Hiro entangled his fingers in Yuki's hair. The kiss wasn't like others. It was more sensual. It was filled with so much more. It felt like love was behind it. That's when it hit Hiro. Hiro realized it was no longer lust. It was love. He was most definitely in love with Yuki. He was in love with Shuichi's Yuki. He was upset about Yuki leaving him. He didn't want him to go anywhere. He wanted him to stay with him. He no longer wanted to share Yuki. Hiro broke the kiss.

"I can't do this anymore." Hiro moved off of Yuki.

"What? What do you mean?" He watched the redhead quickly get dress.

"Please be gone by the time I get back. As a matter of fact, this is our last time together. Just leave the key on my dresser." Hiro ran towards the front door. He slammed it behind him. Tears were starting to come to his eyes. He didn't wait Yuki to see him cry. He didn't want Yuki to stop him. He loved Yuki. He could no longer be second in his life. He wanted to be number one. Only thing was he couldn't stop caring about Shuichi's feelings. He pressed the elevator button. He was praying that it would open up quickly. He heard the door open. Hiro felt the tears building up more. He had to leave quickly. The elevator door finally opened. Hiro got in. He quickly pressed the close door button.

"HIRO!" Yuki yelled. He ran towards the elevator. He quickly tried to catch the elevator door. But he didn't reach it in time. "Fuck!" He was going to have to take the stairs. He wasn't going to let Hiro end it. Not like this. He refused. He was going to be up front with Hiro. That last kiss they had made him realize his true feelings. He was in love with Hiro. He didn't want to keep Hiro in the dark anymore. He wanted people to know that Hiro was his. He ran down the stairs quickly. He even skipped at few steps. Once he made it to the lobby, he headed towards the elevator. The door open but nobody was in the elevator.

"Damn."

Hiro was now on his way to the studio. He took his motorcycle. He was going 20 mph over the speed limit. He was letting the wind dry the tears from his face. It only took him ten minutes to get to the NG. Once he park, he headed towards the building. He was hoping that playing his guitar would help clear his mind.

**At the Studio**

"You okay K, you look a little anxious?"

"Yeah, I am fine, Suguru. I am just a little nervous." K paced back and front in the recording booth.

"Why are you nervous? Is something wrong?" Suguru looked at the blonde with concern.

"I planned on telling Hiro how I felt today. I felt today would be a good day since Shuichi is leaving tomorrow." K stop pacing and looked at Suguru.

"Are you sure you ready for this? What if, he doesn't respond like you thought he would?"

"Then I don't know. I just will be happy to get it off of my chest." K sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well, I wish you good luck. Is he own his way up here?" Suguru stood up to leave.

"Yeah exactly he should be on his way in a few minutes." With that said Suguru left the recording room. He watched him walk away and sunk down in the chair. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in and out. He wanted to calm himself before Hiro arrived. He couldn't believe that he was so nervous. He was never nervous about anything. Not even when he proposed to his soon to be ex- wife. To think that a certain redhead made him nervous, just made him more anxious. He was starting to get a little relax. His body was relaxing. He didn't realize how tired he was until, he felt himself drift off into sleep.

Hiro arrived at the studio a few minutes later then planned. Once he got to the recording room. He spotted K. He looked like he was sleeping.

"K, are you awake?" Hiro asked quietly. He walked closer to the blonde. He looked really calm. He never seen K so calm before. He moved closer to K. Hiro could smell K's cologne. It smelt very familiar, exactly to familiar. It smelt just like Yuki. Hiro lost it. He didn't know what came over him. He bent down and kissed K's lips softly. His lips were soft just like Yuki's.

K didn't know what he was feeling right now. All he knew someone was waking him out of his sleep. It felt like someone was kissing him. He opened his eyes and pulled away from whoever was kissing him.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" K looked at him in shock. He stood up. He walked towards Hiro, causing him to run into the wall.

"I was kissing you. I don't know what came over me." Hiro looked at K. Blue eyes looked back at blue eyes. K lost control. K then crushed his lips into Hiro's. Hiro wanted to push K away, but he couldn't. The smell of Yuki was talking over his senses. Hiro opened his mouth so K could better access to him. His body was on fire. He grew hard the moment he smelt K or more like Yuki's scent again. K's smell was driving him insane. He wanted K. He wanted to tasted his skin.

"K, I want you."

K looked back at Hiro. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hiro had pure lust in his eyes. Hiro was lusting for him or was it something else.

"Are you sure about this, Hiro? I don't want you to regret anything." K pulled the redhead closer to him.

"Yes, I am sure. Just take me." Hiro pulled K into another passionate but rough kiss. They both started working on each others belt buckles. Once both their erections were free, they began to rub them together. The friction cause Hiro to moan loudly.

"I want you so badly. I…I…ah ..can't believe this is happening." K managed to say through his pants and groans.

"No talking…mmm…Just fuck me."

"But, I don't have any ..."

"I have hand lotion in my pocket, use that." . He started carrying it around because of Yuki. He never knew when ,Yuki would make surprise visits at the studio. Hiro grabbed the small bottle out of his pocket. K snatched it out of his hand and used it on his erection. He lifted one of Hiro's legs up. He position his leaking erection at the redhead's entrance. He enter Hiro slowly at first. He heard the redhead wince in pain at first and then moan. Once he was sure that Hiro was comfortable. He began to penetrate him deeply and slowly.

"Mmmm….K…Oh…Don't move so slowly. Move faster." Hiro panted into his ear. K refused to pick up pace. He wanted to enjoy being inside the redhead. He moved in and out of Hiro deep and hard. The deep penetration was causing Hiro to tremble a bit. He was so close to climaxing. Hiro couldn't believe he was letting K take him against the recording room wall like this. The only time he had ever had sex in the studio was with Yuki. But K had trigger something in him. It was his smell. It remind him so much of Yuki, he just couldn't resist K. Hiro knew that he could never have Yuki the way he wanted. So why not settle for K. He could learn to love K, right? He would eventually get over Yuki, right? Hiro was still in deep thought, when K started to move more quickly. Hiro entangled his fingers in the blonde's hair.

K was losing it. Hiro felt so fucking good. He was so wet, warm, and tight. It was better than K had dreamt about. He could feel that Hiro's leg was about to give out. So he picked up Hiro and laid him on the ground so he could get better access to him. K was getting so close, his was in a state of bliss.

"YUKI…I am cumming!! K's whole body froze. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He noticed the marks all over Hiro's neck. The even disappear further down his shirt. He lifted up the redhead's shirt. Hiro's chest was covered in hickeys and scratches.

"K, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Hiro looked up at the now glaring blonde.

Did Hiro seriously not realize whose name he just called. K pulled out of Hiro and got dress. Hiro looked at him in confusion. He didn't know why K looked so angry. He stood up and began to dress.

"So, is that who made the marks all over you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Hiro looked at K with disbelief.

"You called his name." K's said. He is voice sound like it was full of anger and pain.

"I am sorry K, I didn't mean too. I…I…It's just the w…way you smelled. It remind me of him." Hiro looked at K.

"The way I fucking smelt! What kind of shit is that?" K said glaring at the redhead again.

"K, please don't yell. I can explain everything. I just don't know what to do anymore." Hiro could feel himself start to breakdown. He began to tell K the story of Yuki and his affair. The whole time he was telling K the story he could see the disappointment in K's eyes.

"So you are fucking Yuki, behind your best friend's back. Since you can't have him, you decided that fucking me would make up for the pain you feel?"

"It's not like that. I didn't plan on sleeping with you. I told you, it was the cologne you were wearing." Hiro fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollable. For some reason he didn't want K to hate him. He didn't want K to judge him. He wanted K to accept his flaws and just tell him everything was okay.

K just looked at the redhead snob. He couldn't understand how a strong person like Hiro could get wrapped up in Yuki. K loved Hiro. He wanted to be angry at the redhead for not giving his love to him. But the way Hiro was looking right now, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He walked towards the younger man and wrapped his arms around him.

"It will be okay. I will not leave you to suffer by yourself. I understand how you feel. I also am in love with someone I can't have."

"You aren't mad at me?" Hiro looked up at K's blue eyes. They were no longer full of pain but sympathy. K felt sorry for him.

"No, I am not mad at you. Sometimes we can't help who we are attracted to. It just happens." K wiped the tears away coming down Hiro's cheek.

"I just can't stop myself anymore. It's like my body goes through withdrawals when I am not with him. Its like he is a drug and I am addict. I just don't know what to do. I love him, K. I hate myself for loving him. But I just can't stop." Hiro began to shake. K held him closer. K didn't know how to absorb all this in. He would have never thought that Hiro would get himself into something like this. But everything started to make sense. The times Hiro looked like he was frustrated or spacing out. He was trying to figure out his emotions for Yuki. K didn't blame Hiro. He knew Hiro was partially to blame. But the one who could have prevent this whole thing was, Yuki. If Yuki, would have let Hiro end it the first time. Hiro wouldn't be on the floor breaking down. He wouldn't be hurting so much. Hiro probably would be K's right now.

"How about you just stay at my place. Actually, you can stay as long as you want. That way you can clear your head and you don't have to worry about seeing anything that reminds you of him. You can figure out what you want to do."

"Really, you would let me crash at your house after what happen? But what if he calls me. I know if he calls me, I will go to him."

"I will take your phone. If he does call, I will just ignore it."

"You can't be serious, K. You don't have to do this. It's my problem I should deal with it." Hiro stood up.

"You already tried to deal with it. Your plan didn't work.." K smirked.

Hiro smiled a little. He couldn't believe that K would want to help. "Thanks K. I am sorry about everything. I shouldn't have put you in the middle of this."

"You are fine. I am here for you. I won't judge you. Whatever your decision is."

"I need to go home and get my stuff."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I should be fine. He had to go home. He is going with Shuichi to LA."

"Okay, but call me as soon as you get home and when you are on your way to my house." K helped the redhead get up.

"I will." Hiro straighten himself up. Hiro looked at the taller blonde. He gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

K just nodded. He bent down and kissed Hiro gently on the lips. Hiro returned the kissed back. K knew that Hiro was too far gone. Hiro loved Yuki and there was no way he could compare to Yuki. He knew that love was in this kiss. But it was not the love returned by a lover but a friend. K gently broke the kiss.

"You better get going?" K said.

"You are right. I am pretty sure that, Yuki is gone by now."

"Are you sure about that? It looks like K and you couldn't wait for me to leave."

Plz Review! Next Chapter will be up in a week. Promise!


	7. Karma and Pain

I don't own the characters from Gravitation.

Warning! This story may contain some Shuichi bashing.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

Thanks for the review so far. Hey guys, sorry for the cliffy but the story is only going to get more intense. This is a quickie. But I will be post another chapter hopefully tonight if not tomorrow.

Chapter 6: Karma and Pain

"YUKI!!" It isn't what it looks like. I….I… can explain." Hiro walked towards the now glaring blonde. If looks could killed, Hiro and K would be burning alive right now. Hiro couldn't believe it. He didn't know how much Yuki saw , but he knew from the way Yuki was looking right now, it wasn't going to be good. "Yuki, can we please talk about this." Hiro asked with a desperation in his voice.

"I have nothing to say to you. I see that K was the only reason you wouldn't let me leave Shuichi." Yuki glared at K once again. "You could have told me the truth. Then I wouldn't have wasted my fucking time on you."

Hiro could feel the tears start to build up. Yuki's words stung, but he didn't care. He moved closer to Yuki.

"Yuki, nothing is going on with Hiro and me. I just had a weak moment. It was nothing." K said calmly. He could feel that Yuki was going to snap. The only problem was figuring out when.

"Don't give me that shit, K. I saw the two of you. Yuki's voice was sharp and cold. Hiro began to hear a little voice in his head to back up away from the very unpredictable blonde. But he wasn't listening. He had to convince Yuki that he did love him. K meant nothing to him. He was just a friend.

"But from what I saw, he wasn't exactly refusing your weak moment. I don't care. You can have him. He means nothing to me.. I still have Shuichi. Besides, the sex was starting to get dull. Shuichi is a much better lover, anyway. I love him. I could never love anyone else but him. I was just trying something different for a change. Now that I got my fix, I am done with you. That's why I wasn't going to tell you I was leaving. I was trying to find a easy way to break it off. It's over."

Hiro could feel his heart break in two. He looked at the blonde in disbelief. Yuki said that he meant nothing to him. He show no emotion at all. Yuki was just using him. How could someone be so cruel. Yuki made him betray the one person he trust the most. He even made him fall for him. Hiro felt the tears fall from his eyes. He wanted to say fuck you or scream at Yuki. He opened his mouth and the only thing that came to mind was. "I love you."

K couldn't believe his ears. After all the cruel things Yuki just said to Hiro. The only thing that Hiro had to say was 'I love you.'

Yuki just smirked at the redhead. He turned his back and left the recording room.

"YUKI!! PLEASE!!" Hiro began to scream. .K ran to the upset redhead. He wrapped his arms around Hiro. Once again K could do nothing

.

Yuki walked a little faster. He had to leave quickly because he didn't want to see Hiro cry anymore. It was painful just hearing Hiro scream his name. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. He did love, Hiro. But Hiro just betrayed him. He wanted to forgive Hiro, but his pride wouldn't let him. How was he to know that Hiro didn't really have feelings for K. So he decide to do the only thing he was good at. That was hurting people and pushing them away. He was going to humiliate Hiro. Hiro wasn't suppose to hurt him. Hiro was suppose to be his and only his. Hiro made Yuki feel like a fool. He made him feel like the only one. Hell, he even fell in love with Hiro. But now he was making Hiro feel the pain that he was feeling but worst. Once out of the studio, Yuki felt a small tear begin to form. He let that one tear fall but that's all. Because no matter how much he wanted to cry, it could never make up for the love he felt towards Hiro.

Hiro tried to get away. "K let me go. I want that bastard to look me in the eyes and tell me he doesn't love me."

"Didn't he just tell you that." K said letting up on his grasp.

"He may have said it, but he didn't look into my eyes.. I know Yuki. If he means something he is going to look you in the eyes and tell you how he feels. So please K, just let me go." Hiro looked desperately into K's eyes.

K knew he was right. If he loved Hiro, he was going to have to let him go after Yuki.

"Okay, I hope you know what you are doing." As soon as K let go of Hiro's arm, the redhead took off. Hiro had to caught up with Yuki. He wanted the truth. He wasn't going to let the blonde get off that easy. He decided that going to Shuichi's house was either a really dumb idea or a really smart idea. He didn't care. He was going to let the blonde know how he felt. He didn't care if Shuichi was there to witness it or not.

Once Yuki got home, he didn't check to his phone messages. He didn't check to see if Shuichi was home. The first thing he did was go to his refrigerator and grab a beer. He went to his desk and lit up a cigarette. He couldn't move all he could do is just look at the wall. His mind began to wonder. What if he just left Shuichi? What if he never sleep with the intoxicating redhead? What if he just left everyone behind in Japan? All he could think of was what if. But the major one he really should ask himself is: What if I would have told Hiro, I loved him? When that cross his mind, he became angry. Not angry at Hiro but himself. He was going deep into himself when, he heard his door open. He didn't know who it was but he really didn't care. It was probably Shuichi.

"YUKI!!"

Yuki stood up and walked around his desk. "What the FUCK….." Yuki couldn't even finish his sentence. Because Hiro's fist collided into his face.

Sorry for another cliffy…..Next chapter will be up 2nite or Tomorrow….Plz review.


	8. SUBMIT

I don't own the characters from Gravitation.

Warning! This story may contain some Shuichi bashing.

Pairing: Yuki (Seme) and Hiro (Uke)

READ, ENJOY, LOVE, and REVIEW!! I have a little surprise in this chapter. I think some of my die hard fans are going to be shocked. So please enjoy guys. I hope it's not out of character.

Chapter 7: SUBMIT

"Tell me the truth, you BASTARD!" Hiro yelled while standing over Yuki.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki got up. He wiped the blood from his now split lip. He was pissed. He couldn't believe that Hiro would have the balls to come to his house and punch him.

"Tell me you don't love me!" Hiro yelled once again. "If you tell me you don't love me, I will leave you alone. I will never talk to you again just tell me." Tears once again came to his eyes. Hiro was ready to throw another punch. He was prepared to beat the truth out of Yuki if he had too. "I refuse to be second anymore. I want to be with you. I don't care if you leave, Shuichi. I want to be the only one you look at. I fucking love you! K was a mistake! Please, just tell me!" Hiro clutched his fist tightly.

Yuki could feel that Hiro was getting ready to swing at him again. Once he saw the tears fall from Hiro's eyes. He lost it. He slammed Hiro against the nearest wall. He grabbed both of Hiro's wrists tightly. Hiro winced in pain. Hiro tried to move to loosen up Yuki's grasp. He knew once Yuki looked at him he was going to breakdown once again.

**Meanwhile….**

Shuichi was walking towards the apartment. He hadn't spoke to Yuki all day. He tried calling Yuki but he wasn't returning his phone calls.

Once Shuichi got closer to the apartment. He notice that the door was cracked open. He wondered if Yuki left it open. He was getting ready to walk in but heard voices.

It sounded like Yuki. Shuichi smiled. He hadn't heard Yuki's voice all day. He wanted to go hug the blonde. He was getting ready to attack until he heard Hiro yell.

'What was Hiro doing here?' Shuichi thought. He didn't tell him he was coming by.

"Let go of me, Yuki!" Hiro looked at Yuki's piercing gold eyes. Hiro began to cry harder. Just the thought of never being able to look into those eyes again killed him. "Yuki…P." Yuki crushed his lips into Hiro's. The kiss was rough but passionate. He couldn't bare to see Hiro cry. He couldn't take it anymore. He would do anything to make him stop. Hiro broke the kiss. "Yuki, just tell me the truth."

"Okay, I will tell you the truth." Yuki said calmly. He wiped the tears from Hiro's eyes. "I hate the way you make me feel. I never want another man touching you. You belong to me. When I saw K and you I wanted to kill you both. I felt like you betrayed me. But what hurt me the most is when he kissed you. I knew there was love behind it. It was the love that I was too afraid to show you or tell you." Yuki let go of Hiro's wrists. He buried his face into Hiro's neck. Hiro wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki then wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist tightly.

All Hiro could do was relax. He let Yuki continue to rest on him. Yuki was taking over his every sense. He just wanted to hold him and kiss him. He wanted Yuki to know that he could open up to him. He began to run his fingers lightly through the blonde's hair. He even massage his neck a little.

Yuki shivered a little from the light touches. He sighed and inhale Hiro's scent once again. He was obsess. Hiro was his obsession and he couldn't let him go. He didn't care if K loved Hiro too. He wasn't going to let another man have what was his. He would do anything for his obsession.

He began to speak. "I don't want…." Yuki couldn't finish. He choked. It was too hard to admit something like this to Hiro. He just didn't want to seem weak or lose his pride. But for Hiro he was willingly to let his pride go for the first time. He looked up at Hiro. He kissed the last of his tears away. He caressed Hiro's face. "I love you." Yuki kissed Hiro softly. "I don't want to be shared anymore. I want to be with you. Please, don't think about anybody else's feelings but your own. Be selfish for a change and let me leave Shuichi. Give me all of you."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he heard or what he saw. Yuki and Hiro. Yuki was now leading Hiro to the bedroom. The bedroom that Yuki and him shared every night together. He couldn't believe it. Instead of confronting the couple. Shuichi lightly shut the door and walked to NG. He cried the whole way there.

Once Yuki got to the bedroom, he opened the door.

"Wait. What if Shuichi comes home?" Hiro looked at the bed nervously. He never would have thought that Yuki, would want to make love to him in the same bed that Shuichi and him sleep in.

"It is too late for us to turn back now. I want to make love with you. I am no longer concerned if Shuichi finds out. I just want you." Yuki began to undress Hiro slowly. Once he was naked. Yuki began to undress. Yuki laid down on the bed. Hiro looked at the blonde with a confuse looked.

"I want you to take me." Yuki said softly.

"What?"

"I want this. I am trying to show you how much I trust you. I want you to make love to me. I am showing you my true feelings right now. I will let you take me." Yuki sat up. "I am giving you everything that I would never give to Shuichi. You are my equal. So will you please let me submit to you this once." Yuki stood up again. He kissed Hiro sensual but hard. Hiro moaned into the kiss. Hiro could taste Yuki's blood from the wound he caused. The metallic tasted made Hiro devour Yuki's mouth more. Yuki tasted so sweet. Hiro had to break the kiss.

"I will do it." Hiro crushed his lips into Yuki's again. Both of the them fell on the bed. Hiro let Yuki dominate the kiss at first but then he could feel Yuki relax more. Hiro began to take over. Yuki broke the kiss. Hiro began to kiss down the blonde's neck. The trail of kisses made Yuki tremble a bit. He couldn't believe he was letting Hiro do this. But he knew he had too.

Hiro continue to kiss and nibble around Yuki's neck. He could have swore he felt a shudder come from Yuki. But he ignored it and keep going further. He looked at the blonde's chest. He never really played or licked at Yuki's nipples before.

'I wonder.' Hiro thought to himself. He licked at the tan color nipple. He felt Yuki's body freeze up.

"What are you doing, Hiro?" Yuki's voice was beginning to sound raspy, like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing just trying to figure something out. Do you want me to stop?" Hiro looked into Yuki's eyes. He was searching for a sign of any discomfort. Hiro knew he had to be gentle with Yuki. The last man to have ever laid inside Yuki, had hurt him. The last thing Hiro wanted to do was hurt him. Yuki was taking a big risk by giving himself to Hiro. He was showing Hiro a side that nobody has ever seen of him. He was submitting to him completely and that just made Hiro, love him more.

"No, don't stop."

Hiro just nodded. He went back to playing with Yuki's nipple. This time not only did he lick at the nipple, but he began to suck on it lightly. The tan nub became hard. Hiro felt a shudder come from Yuki.

"Mmmm…" Yuki moaned. Which made Hiro a little braver and he began to suck a little harder. He began to tease the other. Yuki entangle his fingers in the redhead's hair. He moaned again. He was loosing it. He could feel his body was getting hot. Hiro's touches were cool to the touch. The feel of his warm tongue was driving him wild. Nobody has ever suck or played with his nipples before. It was the first time he let anyone do it. It felt fucking amazing. He figure from now on Hiro would be the only one to do it.

He felt the redhead begin to go lower down his body. Hiro made a trail with his tongue to Yuki's belly button. He kissed and nibbled gently around the sensitive area. Yuki moaned slightly louder. Hiro took that as a good sign and went further. He stopped at the tip of Yuki's shaft. He looked at the now hardened member and licked the tip slowly. The pre-cum slowly oozed from the tip and Hiro licked it up. He heard Yuki whimper.

He looked up at the blonde. Yuki now had his eyes open and his lips slightly parted. He couldn't believe how sexy he looked. He was flustered and his body was now glistening in sweat. Hiro had only did a few techniques on him and Yuki was looking like a blushing bride.

The redhead then place his mouth over his cock again. He started to suck slightly. The organ began to grow hard as a rock. Hiro sucked a little harder. He moved up and down slowly. Yuki began to spread his legs more. Yuki looked down. Hiro was really turning him on. Seeing Hiro's head bob up and down his shaft, made him weak in the knees.

"Oh…Hiro…I" Yuki groaned. "Damn….Move faster…" While entangling his fingers through Hiro's hair. Hiro picked up the pace a little but still moved at a tortuous pace. That made Yuki thrust his pelvis up into his mouth. Hiro began to play with the blonde's sack. He pulled on it slightly causing Yuki to groan in pleasure once again. He stop thrusting so much into Hiro's mouth. Hiro started to move faster up and down his shaft. Yuki's cock was now hitting the back of his throat. Hiro was getting so turned on by Yuki pulling his hair harder and moaning that he started playing with his own leaking erection.

"Mmmm….H..Hiro…." Yuki said through his pants and moans. He never really said the redhead's name but Hiro was giving him the best blow job he ever experiencing. Hiro tighten the grip around his cock and began to moan. The vibrations from his mouth made Yuki's toes curl. He felt Hiro's hand began to travel up his body. He took Hiro's hand and began to suck on his fingers. That caused Hiro to moan again. That sent another shockwave of vibrations through Yuki's cock.

He knew that Hiro was going now stretch him out. Yuki knew it would be uncomfortable at first but he didn't care. He was doing this for Hiro and him. He wanted Hiro to know just how much he loved him.

Once he felt that Hiro's fingers were nice and wet, he released them. He spread his legs a little wider. Hiro continue to suck him off. He inserted the first finger in Yuki's entrance slowly.. Yuki winced. Hiro almost hesitated until he realized it wasn't in pain, but discomfort. He added a second finger. He began to scissor the entrance slowly and deeply. He went slowly until Yuki's stopped wincing but moaned. Then he added a third digit. He moved all three digits deeply. He wanted to find the familiar spot that he knew would drive Yuki crazy. He continue to penetrate until he found the mound of skin. Once he gazed it, Yuki erupted into his mouth. He felt the load hit the back of his throat. He swallowed the load. He continue to suck until he had the very last drop in his mouth.

Yuki pulled at Hiro's hair roughly and brought him into a sloppy kiss. It was full of passion and hunger. Hiro moaned. He was still stroking himself until he felt Yuki move his hand and replace it with his own. Yuki began to jerk him off roughly. Hiro body began to shake. He broke the kiss so he could catch his breathe.

"Yuki….."

"Don't talk….Just take me." Yuki demand while licking at Hiro's earlobe pulling Hiro closer in between his legs. He was positioning Hiro's now leaking erection near his entrance.

"Put it in already…." Yuki panted again. Yuki wanted more. He never felt anything like that. Hiro barely touch his sweet spot and he came hard. Yuki was ready for whatever Hiro was going to give him. He was never going to be ashamed when it came to sex with the redhead. Whether he was on top or bottom. Hiro started inserting himself into Yuki's entrance. Yuki winced in pain once again.

"Do you want me to stop? I will if you want." Hiro asked. He stop moving. It was so hard to stop. Yuki was so tight. Hiro felt like he was going to lose it. He wanted Yuki to adjust comfortably to his cock. But at the same time he wanted to ram into Yuki hard and fast.

"No, I don't want you to stop. Keep going I am okay." Yuki managed to say through the pain. He forgot how much it hurt. He felt like he was ripping apart. Hiro began to move again. He moved inch my inch. Once he was completely inside the blonde, he waited. He waited for Yuki to give him the sign to penetrate him.

"F….Fuck!" Yuki yelled. Hiro adjusted his cock until he felt a familiar spot inside of Yuki and began to caress at the soft mound of skin with the head of his penis. "Ahh…mmmm…!" Yuki moaned. Once Yuki moved his hips, Hiro began to move in and out of Yuki. He went slowly and deeply. With each pump, Hiro was massaging Yuki's prostate, causing the blonde to see purple. Yuki wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck. He felt himself grow hard once again.

Once Hiro felt Yuki relaxing more. He started to thrust faster into Yuki. His body was now trembling. Yuki felt so fucking good. If he knew being on top felt this good he would have done it a long time ago. Hiro went deeper.

"Hiro…I…love you." Yuki moaned. He couldn't think. Hiro's cock felt so good inside him. He was starting to take deeper and faster thrusts. "Oh…Shit!" Hiro struck his core over and over again.

Hiro could feel the pressure building up in him. He was getting ready to come. He buried his face into the blonde's neck. He started biting and sucking the sensitive skin on Yuki's neck. That caused Yuki to pull on his hair tighter. Yuki was now seeing white. He never felt anything like this and it was driving him insane with passion. Hiro slowed down his pumps so he wouldn't cum so fast. He wanted this feeling to last. He wanted this moment to last. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's body. That caused Yuki's to arch his back, thus causing him to tighten around the redhead's cock, when he wrapped his legs around Hiro's waist.

"Oh…God, Yuki!! Hiro couldn't take it anymore. He was getting ready to come. "Yuki…I won't be able to take… it anymore if you do that again." Hiro panted in the blonde's ear.

"Don't come yet…We can do it together." Yuki kissed Hiro deeply. Hiro picked up the pace once again. He was striking Yuki's spot vigorously now. Yuki dug his nails into Hiro's back. Hiro winced in pleasure. He was getting ready to come. Hiro reached for his erection. His strokes met with his pumps.

"Together…okay." Hiro managed to say. Yuki inner muscles tighten around Hiro causing him to cum deep in the blonde. Yuki exploded on both of their stomachs. Yuki's body continue to milk the last of Hiro's body. Hiro just laid on top of Yuki, he needed to catch his breath. He listen to the beat of Yuki's heart. He still couldn't breath. Yuki just ran his hands through Hiro's now damp hair.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, too." Yuki pulled Hiro up for another passionate kiss. Hiro felt Yuki grow hard again. He broke the kiss.

"Y…you ready for another round?" Yuki panted in his ear.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Hiro looked at the blonde in disbelief. While trying to catch his breathe.

"Does it feel like I am kidding?" Yuki rubbed his erection across Hiro's stomach. He felt his began to harden again.

"You are too much." Hiro looked into lustful gold eyes.

"I know, but you love it." Yuki said while moving his hips up and down Hiro's length.

Even though Hiro was still exhausted from their activities. All he could do was throw his head back and moan in pleasure.

"Oh God…"

**A Few Hours Later…..**

Yuki awoke to find that he was sleeping alone. Hiro had left an hour ago. He looked at his clock and it was now 6 pm. He was exhausted. Today had been a very intense day. He almost lost the love of his life, but instead he ended up losing his virginity to the love of his life. Now that Yuki thought about it, it was ironic. You never know what the day has in store for you. It took Hiro cheating on him for him to realize how much he loved him. He couldn't wait to start over with Hiro. He knew this next couple of weeks was going to be a test of their relationship. He had to break it off with Shuichi. He decided that he would not go to LA with Shuichi. He was going to tell Shuichi to go with out him. He would give him the same lame lie. He had to stay to do some business with his editor. This would be the last time he would lie to Shuichi. He couldn't keep hurting Hiro anymore. He was more concerned for Hiro's feelings more than Shuichi's. To some that may seem harsh. But when fate hands you something as great as Hiro, you don't turn away. Yuki was letting all the thoughts of Hiro consume his mind. He was the happiest he had been in a long time.

'I guess I better change the sheets before Shuichi gets home.' Yuki thought to himself. He sat up slowly. His body was sore. Hiro made love to him three more times. He didn't think he would like being on the bottom, but with Hiro it was fucking amazing. He got out of bed. He removed the sheets and covers. He threw the discard sheets in to the laundry basket. After that, he walked to the bathroom. He took a shower. Once he was done, he got dress in his black cotton pajama pants and his white t-shirt. He headed downstairs. He was halfway down the stairs, when some called his name.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, K." Yuki replied. K was sitting downstairs on the couch. Yuki could feel his heart start to pound. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

"What's wrong, K?" Yuki walked towards him. "Are you here to ask me to give Hiro to you? Or to tell me that I am a horrible person for being with Hiro?" Yuki smiled and sat on the couch across from K. Yuki looked at the taller blonde. It looked like he had been crying.

"Yuki there has been an accident. You need to get to the hospital. I was coming over here to get you. But…I…." K started to cry again. Yuki got up. He walked towards K.

"Who was in the accident? Was it Shuichi, Tohma, or Tatsuha." Yuki couldn't grasp the next name. He prayed that it wasn't the next name. "Was it Hiro?" Yuki could feel the tears forming.

"Yes, it was Hiro." K cried harder. "He was walking to the studio. Shuichi and him got in to a fight over you. Shuichi knows everything. He walked in on you guys kissing today. Instead of confronting you then and there. He left and came to the studio. He sat in silence until he seen Hiro walking to the studio. I guess he was coming to get his bike. Shuichi saw him and lost it. From what I seen, it looked like Hiro didn't want to fight with Shuichi. So he got on his bike and drove blindly into the street. He was hit by a car. He wasn't wearing his helmet. He is in a coma."

Yuki felt his heart snap in half. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to go see Hiro now. He needed to see him now. If Hiro was dying, then so was he. He knew everyone was going to blame him for it. But he didn't care. He could care less what people thought of Hiro and his relationship. He loved Hiro and he knew he loved him.

"I have to go see him!" Yuki ran upstairs. He changed into some jeans. He grabbed his keys.

"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW, K!" Yuki yelled. They both left, slamming the door behind them.


End file.
